Resident Evil: Bring it Down
by Pinguicha
Summary: The RE characters want to bring down Umbrella with the help of a special girl! Umbrella created a new virus... Chris/Jill, Leon/Claire My first fic... please R/R *FINISHED*
1. In the Past

Resident Evil: Bring It Down  
  
Written by: Pinguicha  
  
A/N: This is my first fic and it's dedicated to Hyperactive Hamster of Doom, because she's a GREAT girl and she gave me the courage to write a fic. Hope you enjoy it!! All characters belong to Capcom, but Louise is MINE!!!!  
  
Chapter one: In the Past  
  
Jill Valentine was sitting in the hotel room in Paris. It was a dark and cold February night. She heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in" she said  
  
A girl with brown hair and crystal clear eyes entered the room. Her name was Louise. She was an eighteen-year-old girl, who was trying to destroy Umbrella for what they did to her family... Her parents were murdered, her mother right in front of her eyes. The Umbrella guys were looking for her father and killed her mother as a "warning". Then she began hacking ilegal information of Umbrella, she never met her father, she only saw pictures of him...she didn't had his name, even. But she knew this was because of him... She was alone...  
  
"Are you coming down, Jill?" Louise said  
  
...until Jill found her. She'd never forget that day. It was rainning and she had just finished one of her "reading information about Umbrella" sessions. She discovered all about the T-Veronica virus and the incident that happened in Rockfort Island...monsters everywhere. She was asking herself if any people survived until she heard a "There is she!" and she started walking faster and she ciollided with someone, a woman with a scared look in her face. The woman asked her "Who are you? Do you work for them?" and she replied "I'm Louise Anderson, and no I don't work for Umbrella... And who are you????" "I'm Jill Valentine, ane ex-S.T.A.R.S." "Oh, you're from S.T.A.R.S... I heard about you... the mansion incident and..." "How do you know that?????" Jill asked "Let's just say I'm a great hacker who can break into the security of the most powerfull pharmaceutical corporation..." Louise replied "You're trying to bring Umbrella down????" Jill said with a surprised look "Yeah... It's crazy I know, but they killed my family and..." Louise said as Jill smiled and almost instanly "Wanna join us????" "What????" Louise replied surprised "Say me, wanna join us to bring down Umbrella? You can't do it alone!!! YES or NO?" "O...K" Louise muttered "Great, now, can u get us rid of the Umbrella guys???" Jill asked "Follow me" Louise said...  
  
"No, Louise, I'll stay here" Jill said as she fell on her bed  
  
"You're thinking about him , aren't you?" Louise said. She was younger that Jill but the got along very well, like sisters and Jill told her many things about her life, like...  
  
"About who?" Jill asked  
  
"The Redfield guy! Come on, Jill, don't lie to me!!! You're as fond of that guy as Carlos is fond of hot girls!!" Louise said, to Jill's surprise  
  
"What???" Jill shouted "No I'm not!! We're just friends"  
  
"So, why are you blushing???" Louise said evily "Confess Jill: You want him to be more that your friend!!!"  
  
"Well..." Jill replied  
  
"I caught you" Louise said with a smile "He's alive don't worry" and she left the room, leaving Jill alone.  
  
'Me... love Chris???' Jill thought 'Yes, maybe, no, I love him...' she sighed 'Oh, Chris, where are you???'  
  
A/N: I'm done with the first chapter. This will be A Jill/Chris romence (sorry Carlos fans) Sorry about my mistakes, but I'm Portuguese and I'm doing the best I can. Please R/R I don't mind the reviews I the readers like, I'll write more!!! 


	2. Plan

Resident Evil: Bring It Down  
  
Written by: Pinguicha  
  
Chapter 2: Plans  
  
When Louise left Jill's room, she went to the hall of the hotel where the others were waiting.  
  
"Jill didn't wan't to come?" asked Barry and Louise nodded a "no"  
  
"That girl is scaring me... She's isolating herself from us!" said Barry "Why is she being like that?"  
  
"I dunno" said Louise "but we must plan a way to infiltrate in the Umbrella main facility and..."  
  
"You're an horrible liar, you know that, don't you?" said Carlos to Louise's surprise "Now, you'll tell us WHY is she being like that!"  
  
"I told you I don't know!" Louise yelled, to everyone's surprise. She never yelled, she was always so calm, she was the kind of girl that no one will expect to see in a fight.  
  
"Let's start the meeting, then" said Leon trying to calm down both Louise and Carlos "Louise, you'll explain to Jill the plan, right?" he said and she nodded in reply  
  
And everyone went to Barry and Leon's room  
  
"Ok, now were're here let's see how are we going to infiltrate the facility..." Barry said "Any suggestions?" He looked at everyone. Louise and Carlos were tensedue to their "fight". Rebecca was thoughtfull and Leon was concentrating himself.  
  
"Louise could open a door for us... she infiltrated herself so many times..."said Rebecca  
  
"Are you kidding, Becky?" said Carlos "That girl can't do anything! She's useless! The only thing she can do is to steal some poor information and" before Carlos could continue, Louise gave him a strong kick in the stomach, wich made him step back and lose balance. The rest of the others had a surprised look in their faces. Louise NEVER acted like that. They didn't even know she coul kick someone so hard. The silence was broke when Louise said:  
  
"I'll open the door behind the building. Tell to that stupid hyspanic man I can kick harder..." and she left the room.  
  
"Well, I guess we have a way to get in. But inside..." said Rebecca  
  
"We try to get to the room where the have all of their information and their main computer. Then Louise can save the data, and delete it from the computer and set the self-distruct sistem. I think she can do it! She's a great hacker and she knows everythin about computers." Barry said  
  
"And when the infiltration is?" asked Leon  
  
"As soon we can contact Chris..."  
  
A/N: I'm done with another chaper... I hope all of you liked it : ) 


	3. Chris and Claire

Resident Evil: Bring It Down  
  
Written by: Pinguicha  
  
A/N: Thank for the people who review: Dale (Yes, I write after all : ) and I'm glad u saw potential in my story) and Chris Redfield Fan (I lve the stories of both of you)  
  
Chapter 3: Chris and Claire  
  
****** Somewhere in Paris******  
  
Chris and Claire were in Chris' hideout, near Paris. It was a mess because of Chris' sudden leaving and Jill's checking.  
  
"Brother, you could have cleaned it!" said Claire "It's completely a mess!"  
  
"Next time I receive a mail from a friend of yours saying you're in danger, I'll clean my hideout and THEN I will go to where you are to save you! How do you prefer? The old way or the new one?" Chris said a little angry  
  
"No, bro, thanks, I prefer the old way..." Claire replied and Chris smiled, as he was trying to find his computer to read his mail  
  
"Chris... Why do you have a picture of Jill in your hideout?" said Claire with an evil tone  
  
"For nothing" said Chris trying to take the picture of Claire's hands  
  
"So why are you blushing?" Claire asked, smiling "Chris has got a crush, Chris has got a crush..."  
  
"No I haven't!" Now his face was deep red "Stop saying that, Claire! And the e-mail address of Leon you guard so dearly?"  
  
Now it was Claire who was blushing "He's my friend and he helped me in Raccoon!"  
  
"Claire has got a crush, Claire has got a crush..." Chris said in the same tone as his sister  
  
"How dare you..." Claire attacked Chris but he dodged, finally finding his computer.  
  
"Here you are" he said hapily "Now, let's check the e-mail..."  
  
When Chris could open the page, he was surprised with the mame that appeared in the screen... it was Leon's  
  
'So Claire's love wrote a message, let's see...' he thought and when he finished reading the message, he yelled:  
  
"WHAT?" "What's up bro?" asked a confused Claire  
  
"They're going to infiltrate Umbrella..." Chris said  
  
"Who?" asked Claire, almost knowing the answer  
  
"My ex-partners, Leon, a guy named Carlos and a girl named Louise" Chris answered  
  
"Your love is going to infiltrate Umbrella?" asked Claire, annoying him  
  
"Claire this isn't time for joking! I have to reply them..." and he began writing the message  
  
"Where are we going to meet them?" Claire asked, now serious  
  
"I dunno" he said while writing "I'll wait for their message"  
  
And they stayed in the hideout until the message of the others arrived...  
  
A/N: Ok, there's another chapter... I'll write more soon, please R/R : ) 


	4. A Little Fun and Apologises

Resident Evil: Bring It Down  
  
Written by: Pinguicha  
  
A/N: Luckie I don't mind what you said and thanks for saying me I'm leaving the story vague. I'll try harder to put more details : ) Only in case, Carlos has a very important role in this fic, he was kicked by Louise just to learn a lesson : )  
  
Chapter 4: A little fun and apologises  
  
******* In Jill and Luise's room *******  
  
Louise entered the room abrubtly with an angry look in her face.  
  
"What's going on, girl?" asked Jill, who was not used to see Louise in the "angry form" she was now  
  
"That Carlos bastard?" Louise replied, almost crying "He said I was useless and I only found poor information about Umbrella and I..."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I kicked him! Probably he was thinking that a hacker cannot fight very well... and I proved the opposite! He thought that I escaped the Umbrella guys with magic... STUPID hyspanic!"  
  
'Well, he was deserving some...' Jill thought, but instead she replied "You shouldn't listen! You helped us very much... without you, we wouldn't know things such as the T-Veronica virus and stuff. Carlos should be gratefull."  
  
"But he isn't!!!!!" Louise shouted  
  
"Why do you mind so much with what he thinks of you?" Jill asked evily  
  
"When you are in a team, it's important to know what the others think about you..." Louise replied, blushing slightly  
  
"Ok. Now why we don't have some fun? I heard this hotel has a karaoke and we could..." Jill said, but she was interrupted by Louise  
  
"A karaoke!? You know I love singing! When does it begin???" Louise said know more cheerfull  
  
"I think it should be open by now... shall we go?"  
  
"Of course, Jill!!! Now let's get going, while I explain the plan for you!!"  
  
"Shall we call the other, too?" she stopped when she saw the look on Louise's face "Barry and Leon I mean..."  
  
"Yeah... I'm feeling a little guilty for kicking Carlos, you know..." Louise said  
  
"That will pass..." Jill said.  
  
And they went to Barry and Leon's room  
  
******* Meanwhile in Carlos and Rebecca's room *******  
  
"Why did you say that to her??" asked an angry Rebecca. She liked the girl, they had the same age and understood each other very well  
  
"Because..." Carlos replied  
  
"Because she didn't tell you what's going with Jill! It isn't her fault if Jill didn't tell her OR if she didn't want to tell about Jill's business! That's why!" said Rebecca yelling a little  
  
"Ok, it was because that... I think I must apologise to the girl and" Carlos said bou he was stopped by Rebecca  
  
"Her name's Louise! Stop calling her a 'girl'!!! She's grown-up!"  
  
"Ok, ok... Hey, wanna go to the karaoke??? I heard there's one in the hotel!" Carlos suggested  
  
"Sure!" Rebecca replied "BUT after the karaoke, you'll apologise Lpiose, ok?"  
  
"Deal!" Carlos said and they went to the karoke, too  
  
******* In Barry and Leon's room *****  
  
Barry and Leon were talking about their last mission (they hoped so) and reading Chri's answer (A/N: Yes, the answer has already arrived!!!) until the moment they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" said Leon, opening the door, and leting Jill in "hey girl, we thought you were in a bad mood! What came to you to make you left your room?"  
  
"Louise told me what happened between her and Carlos... She's feeling a little guilty I guess, so I'm taking her to the karaoke.You and Barry want to join us?"  
  
"Yes, of course!" Said both of the man  
  
And they went to the karaoke...  
  
******* In the karaoke, where Luoise is waiting to sing *******  
  
"Wich song will you sing?" Barry asked?  
  
"There weren't many songs in English..." 'damn french people' she thought "So I'm singing ?Don't speak' by No Doubt" Louise said  
  
"That's a great song..." Leon said "No go and sing for us!!! Show to those people what is singing!!"  
  
"I'll do my best!" and she went to the stage, while Carlos and Rebecca just enterd the room.  
  
"Look Carlos, Louise is going to sing!!!" said Rebecca with a happy look in her face  
  
"And..." said Carlos  
  
"You never heard her singing?" Rebecca said, a little surprised "Most of the time she is singing a song! Where do you have your ears?"  
  
"I have them right" he started, but he stopped when Louise began to sing  
  
"You and me... We used to be together, Every day together, always. I really feel, that I'm losing my best friend, I can't believe this could be the end And looks as tough, you're letting go And if it's real wee I don't want to know...  
  
Don't speak, I know just what you're saying, So please stop explainning, Don't tell me 'cause it hurts Don't speak, I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me 'cause it hurts!  
  
Our memories  
  
They could be inviting But some are altogether Mighty frightening As we die, both you and I, With my head on my hands I'll just sit and cry  
  
Don't speak, I know just what you're saying, So please stop explainning, Don't tell me 'cause it hurts Don't speak, I know what you're thinking And I don't need your reasons Don't tell me 'cause it hurts!  
  
It's all ending, I gotta stop pretending Who we are...  
  
That song made Carlos think... 'She's singing that song and it almost seems that se's trying to apologise for what she did to me...'  
  
And while singing, Louise thought 'I hope Carlos is here, this is for apologise to him...'  
  
And then, the instrumental stopped and Louise sang  
  
"You and me... I can see us dying, are we?  
  
Don't speak, I know just what you're saying, So please stop explainning, Don't tell me 'cause it hurts No, no, Don't speak, I know what you're thinking And I don't need your reasons Don't tell me 'cause it hurts me! I know what you're sayind, and I don't need your reasons, I know you're good, I know you're good, I know you're real good, oh...  
  
And when she finished the song, the crowd was applauding her preformance.  
  
"If that girl was born for something instead of hacking, is for singing!" Jill said, and then she noticed Carlos and Rebecca applauding .  
  
'Well, look who liked Louise's performance... Looks like someone will apologise himself' Jill thought  
  
"You're a great singer girl!" Barry said "Whe we finish this whole Umbrella thing, you'll have a future in something!"  
  
"Thanks Barry!" Louise said, blushing  
  
"I...never thought you could sing that well, Louise..." Carlos said, as he approached them "And I'm sorry for what I said before... you're not useless, I think I should be gratefull for having you with us and..." he stopped the Louise started singing a part of 'Don't speak' lyrics:  
  
"Don't speak, I know just what you're saying, So please stop explainning..."  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"You were singing this song to apologise him?" Rebecca asked, surprised "Well, I kicked him a little harder so..." she was stopped by Carlos  
  
"Don't worry about it... I don't feel the pain anymore"  
  
"You... forgive me?" Louise said, not believing in Carlos  
  
"I guess so, but only if you forgive me, too" he said, winking at her  
  
"Ok... friends again, I guess..."  
  
"You guess.Here, I 'm sure" he said and Louise let out a little smile  
  
"Well, children, it's time to go to bed, tomorrow we have a big day" said Barry with a paternal tone  
  
"Yeah, it's a little late..." Jill said yawning  
  
"So, see you tomorrow, people... and Louise, do you already know how to open the door?" Leon asked  
  
"Yes, don't worry about that" Louise said  
  
"Why, are we going to Umbrella tomorrow?" asked Rebecca "But we were waiting, for..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. We already have what we wanted" Barry said  
  
"Oh.. So, goodnight" said Rebecca  
  
"Night" said everyone, leading to their rooms, preparing themselves for the BIG day...  
  
A/N: So, there's another chapter, please R/R. I'll update the story as soon as I can (it's school's fault...I have to work, study... but is doesn't matter because the school's almost finished, JUST ONE MORE WEEK!!!) and THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! : ) 


	5. A story

Resident Evil: Bring It Down  
  
Written by: Pinguicha  
  
Chapter 5: A story...  
  
******* In Jill and Luise's room *******  
  
"So, girl, tomorrow is a big day, uh?" said Jill "Are you prepared to let us in?"  
  
"You know I'm a box full of surprises..." Louise replied "You should sleep, I'll stay awake for a while..."  
  
"So the older of us is taking an advice to go to bed, and the younger is staying awake... Where the world is..." said Jill, joking "What will you do while you're awake?"  
  
"How do you think I open electronic doors?" Louise said in a calm voice "I'm a hacker! I'll I do is with the help of my loyal computer, you know..."  
  
"So you will open the door for us... from here?"  
  
"Yup. Do you think that Umbrella's security is THAT good?" Louise asked "The vlack market has best security than Umbrella!"  
  
"You went to the black market?" Jill asked suprised  
  
"Correct! A million times... I don't have much money, you know... I'm an orfan. I'll the money I earned was hacking files for someone..." her voice sounded a little sad.  
  
"Oh... I never thought you passed for that much..." Jill said embarrased  
  
"Hey, it's past!" Louise said "We all do things we regret, I never should have hacked all the information for the people who asked me. But I did it! I did what a lot of people couln't do, but for the worst. Now I'm trying to fix my mistakes, putting down the most powerfull pharmaceutical corporation in the world... That's life Jill!"  
  
"I guess you're right" said Jill, she did many things in the past that she regreted "I was a thief in the past... believe it or not, I went to Raccon city and I became a S.T.A.R.S. member... I guess the bad things we do may be good in the future. For exemple, If I never went to Raccon I..." she suddenly stopped  
  
"You..." Louise said giving her a 'boost' to continue "Oh, come on, girl! Dond be a coward! You started it, now finish... If you never went to Raccon, you'd...  
  
"I'd never met Chris! That's it.... all you wanted to know! Is Miss Anderson satisfied?"  
  
"Quite!" Louise said in a joking voice "but if you REALLY love the guy, don't de so ashamed to say that! It's the most normal thing in the world, Jill!" and she took her eyes of the screen "It must be something good, because it necer happened to me..."  
  
"You never loved someone???" Jill asked  
  
"Nope. I was always a lonely girl, in the school, in the neighboorhood... I guess it was all because I grew up without a father, but when my mom was murdered by Umbrella... I'd never forget, I was only sixteen and they broke into my house and asked to my mother 'Where's he?' and she replied 'Who?' 'Your husband, whom sould it be?' 'He doesn't live here anymore! He never lived!' 'So, we shall warn him!' the bastar replied, and gave her a shot! She fell on the ground, with blood in her chest... I was scared 'Will they do the same to me?' I thought. But instead of killing me, they said 'When your father returns, say him this was a warning... Next will be you!' and they left. As quck as they came, they left, leaving me alone, crying... My father never lived in our house... My mother was saying the truth and the KILLED her without mercy" she let out a tear, as clear as her eyes "It was then whe I began hacking information. After towo years, when I finished the Hight School, I dedicated myself to revenge... If I was lonely before, in that time, I was the most lonely girl in the world. Then I met you, and I'm here trying to do the best... Just to prevent that what happened to me doesn't happen to anyone..." and she let out a pair of tears "Do you understand why I didn't have friends and why I never loved someone?"  
  
"I never intend to make you cry, Louise..." said Jill "But you are the best girl I ever met. There isn't a person with more good intentions than you. And you'll find love, you'll see. Sometimes it's sleeping and you only know you love someone when you realize you might loose that person at any moment.... The other thing I regret is never telling Chris I loved him."  
  
"When did you realize you loved him?" Louise asked  
  
"I think it was in the Spencer Mansion. When I was locked in the cell, He came, but he didn't had a key to free me. I thought He'd never come, but he came. When I saw him I hugged him with all my strenghts, not believing he was there... but he was..." now it was her time to let out a tear "I'm going to sleep, girl. You should come, too"  
  
"Yeah, I almost done my work..."  
  
And afer a few minutes, they both were sleeping.  
  
******* In Chri's hideout *******  
  
"Go to sleep, Claire, tomorrow we have a big day" Chris said  
  
"They replied to you, bro?  
  
"Yes, Barry and Rebecca will wait for us. The others will go ahead"  
  
"Are you going to tell Jill?" Claire asked in an odd tone  
  
"What?" you know what... It's better you tell her before you loose her to someone or somrthing..."  
  
"Oh! And are you going to tell Leon?" Chris asked with a sacrastic tone  
  
"I don't know what are you talking about." said Claire  
  
"You shoul tell him before you loose him to someone or something..." Chris said in the same tone as Claire  
  
"I'll take your advice." Claire replied, joking  
  
"And I'll take yours!" Chris siad "Now let's sleep!"  
  
And both of the siblings were sleeping after a LOT of minutes  
  
******* Umbrella's HQ- Paris *******  
  
"We finally finished this new virus..." said a scientist with a happy look in his face  
  
"Wich name are we going to give it?" asked the other  
  
"What about PW virus?" said the first one "This virus will create a Perfect Warrior"  
  
"Where are we going to test it?" asked the second  
  
"Bring me the Nemesis" said the first one  
  
A/N: So that's chapter 5.... I hope you liked it PLEASE R/R...  
  
Pinguicha  
  
Quote:  
  
"Friends are like angels who lift us to our feet when our wings have trouble to remember how to fly..."  
A friend of mine told me in one of my moments of sadness 


	6. Breakfast Before Infiltration

Resident Evil: Bring It Down  
  
Written by: Pinguicha  
  
A/N: Luckie I didn't intend to offend you (My countri is near Spain, in fact my city is near Badajoz a Spanish city and I love going there!! : ) I didn't said ALL the hyspanic are stupid, just Carlos when he is in a stupid mood... AND you'll see chremistry between Louise and Carlos... A/N2: Thank to all the people who reviewd!!  
  
Chapter 6: Breakfast Before Infiltration  
  
******* Umbrella's HQ- Paris *******  
  
"Here is the Nemesis, Mr. Powen" cientist said "You want to inject him with the PW-virus now?"  
  
"Yes, I want to know the effects of the G and PW viruses together..." said Mr. Powen, pulling a syringe and injecting the liquid into the testing tube, (A/N: I don't know the proper name in English, sorry), full of water, where the Nemesis was "That shall be enough, I think..." said Powen, but when he turned back to the door, he heard a sound of broken glass, just behind him "It... can't be..." he muttered, but those were his last words, because he felt something cutting is body...  
  
And he was dead...  
  
******* In the hotel, where our "heroes" are *******  
  
"Wake up, Louise..." whispered Jill "It's time to go"  
  
Louise woke up. Her eyes were red and her face showed signs of sleep. She went to bed very late last night.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"5 a.m." Jill replied "Come on, let's take breakfast!"  
  
Louise got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
*******After a few minutes, at the lowest floor of the hotel *******  
  
"Goodmorning, girls!" said Leon looking at the girls, but his eyes stopped at Louise "Whoa, girl, you didn't sleep vey much did you?"  
  
"Just, don't talk about it ok?" Louise said, sleep in her voice  
  
"What will you have for breakfast?" asked Carlos  
  
"For me is just a toast and a glass of ilk, thank you..." Louise said as she sat in the table  
  
"I'll have pancakes with chocolate." Jill said and Carlos left the table for ordering breakfast "Where are the others?"  
  
"They aren't coming, yet..." Leon said "They'll wait for our 'guests'"  
  
"Who are they, may I know?" Jill asked with a curious voice  
  
"Our dearest REDFIELD siblings and some guy named Billy Coen, dear Jilly. Why did you wanted to know, may I ask?" Leon said with a joyfull voice, specially in the 'Redfield siblings' part  
  
"First, NEVER call me Jilly again, and NO, you can't ask why!" Jill said in a fake furios voice  
  
"Looks like both Jill and Leon got a crush..." Louise said, joking  
  
"What!?" both Leon an Jill said  
  
"Well, I can say that the Red..." Louise started, but she stopped when Carlos arrived with breakfast "Oh, my dearest toast!!! I'm starving!" and she started eating woth a great satisfation and hunger  
  
"Looks like someone FINALLY woke up." Carlos said, taking his breakfast out of the tray  
  
"I think she was pretending all the time..." Jill said with sacrasm  
  
"Yeah..." Leon agreed  
  
"I want MORE" Louise shouted  
  
"Whoa, girl, slow down!" Leon said "Did you have dinner last night?"  
  
"Now that you're asking, no" Louise said "Oh my DEAR Carlos..."  
  
"What do you want?" Carlos replied  
  
"This is ALL you think of me??? I'm calling you dear and you're askin what do I want!?"  
  
"Just tell what do you want!" he said  
  
"I didn't want anything, but you're insisting so much... will you pick me some toasts, please, Carlos, dear..." Louise said with a dreaming voice  
  
"Ok, I'll get them, but just because you're leading us into Umbrella and..." he stopped when he saw the look on Leon and Jill's face. "Forget it! I'm going... How many do you want?"  
  
"Not many... just five or six..." she said and when he walked away she shouted "And more milk, too!" and Carlos made a 'more or less things, who cares?' gesture  
  
"Did she meke Carlos ordering things for her?" said Leon not believing what he saw before  
  
"It's the 'feminine charm'..." Jill said "All women have it, and I think that Claire has too, specially to make a 'hard man' like you falling for her..."  
  
"SHUT UP, Jill!" Leon shouted, blushing "You want to talk about charm, uh? So I believe that Chris has much charm BECAUSE..."  
  
"Ok, enough of that cathegory..." Jill said and Louise had a funny look and was asking herself if both Leon and Jill will pull the Refields an all that belonged to love cathegory...  
  
"Looks like the Redfields are siblings full of charm..." Louise said with a provocative tone "And two of my friends just fell for it..."  
  
"What do you mean?" they said "You are looking like you fell for Carlos' charm and" they were cut by Louise  
  
"I think I'll know when I fall for someone, thank you very much" and she sent an icy stare to both of them. Her eyes were almost like crystal, cold and clear.  
  
"Stop sending us that stare... It gives me the creeps..." Leon said  
  
"Why?" Louise asked, intensifying the glare  
  
"It's not you, Louise, STOP, please!" Jill shouted  
  
"Ok..." Louise said, returning to her eyes the human warm and pushing away the icy, cold, inhuman stare she had before "But it'll return if you thalk about 'you-know-what'!"  
  
"Ok!" both Leon and Jill replied, relieved to see Louise in her usual, all- loved mood  
  
"Hey, guys, I have the toasts!" said Carlos, when he arrived  
  
"SEVEN! You read my mind, Carlos dear, I was thinking about asking one more!" Louise said, joyfully as she began to 'attack' her breakfast'  
  
"It's nothing, girl, all for our dearest hacker!" Carlos said  
  
"Thank you! When I finish eating ALL this stuff, remember me ti give you a kiss" Louise said, turning all the attentions to her  
  
"WHAT!?" she asked "Can't a girl be gratefull anymore!?!?!?!?"  
  
"You know..." Jill said and began to eat  
  
"Whatever..." Louise said, turning ALL of her attentions to her breakfast, that she ate with a pleasure no one ever saw...  
  
"Thinking a little better... Did you have lunch yesterday, Louise?" Louise said  
  
"Now that you mentioned it, no." she replied  
  
And they ate calmly, without expeting what they had waiting for them... 


	7. Biohazard and Infiltration

Resident Evil: Bring It Down  
  
Written by: Pinguicha  
  
Chapter 7: Biohazard and Infiltration  
  
******* Umbrella's HQ- Paris *******  
  
"Nemesis id free!" yelled a cientist  
  
"It can't be! How?" shouted another  
  
"It was the PW virus! It WOKE the damn beast! And it killed Powen!" said the first  
  
"We must get out!" yelled the second, full of fear  
  
"We can't, the doors are closed!"  
  
"How!?"  
  
"HCF work..."  
  
"We're doomed..." said the second "We NEVER should have created the virus..."  
  
"There's a hope..."  
  
"Who? TELL me who'll get into this facility with the doors closed?"  
  
"The Angel of Darkness..."  
  
"She's in Paris?" asked the second surprised  
  
"Yes, and she''l come to destry Umbrella, I know..." said the first "We just have to hide until she opens a door..."  
  
"You're right. By this time, all the facility is infected, exept us..."  
  
"Yeah... I'll write a report about this..." said as he picked a pen  
  
"If she finds that, it'll help her! Don't write it!"  
  
"It'll help her... to get into the wolf's mouth..." and he wrote the report...  
  
******* In the way to Umbrella's HQ *******  
  
"I can't believe you kisses him in the cheek!" Jill said  
  
"Believe it... I did!" Louise replied "And what's the matter for kissing Carlos? I know you kissed Chi..."  
  
"STOP!" Jill shouted  
  
"Hey! You began!!!!!!" Louise said  
  
"Ok, enough...!" said Carlos "Jill, you dno't need to be jealous..."  
  
"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Jill yelled, of all the things she never wanted in the world, with the exeption of zombies and Nemesis, Carlos' thinking she was inlove with him was the most unwanted  
  
"She's furious..." said Leon, calmly  
  
"Maybe she'll start spitting fire from her mouth!" said Louise joking  
  
"I'll tell you who'll be spittin fire, Louise!" and she began tickling her  
  
"No, STOP" Louise yelled, "for God's sake, STOP" she was almost crying because of Jill's tickling  
  
"Ok, all you wish..." Jill said, stop tickling her  
  
"Hey, hom many time we'll be walking? It's 6 a.m. and we haven't arrived at Umbrella!" arlos said, impatiently  
  
"Just more half an hour..." Leon answered  
  
"I can't believe this!" Carlos said, sounding desperated  
  
"But you'll have to." Louise said, and began to sing a No Doubt's song called "Just a girl""  
  
"Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
  
I'm exposed  
  
And it's no big surprise  
  
Don't you think I know  
  
Exactly where I stand  
  
This world is forcing me  
  
To hold your hand  
  
'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me  
  
Don't let me out of your sight  
  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
  
So don't let me have any rights"  
  
'How did I never noticed how this girl sings? Her voice is SO beautifull...' Carlos thought, and Louise continued to sing  
  
"Oh... I've had it up to here!  
  
The moment that I step outside  
  
So many reasons  
  
For me to run and hide  
  
I can't do the little things  
  
I hold so dear  
  
'Cause it's all those little things  
  
That I fear  
  
'Cause I'm just a girl,  
  
I'd rather not be  
  
'Cause they won't let me drive  
  
Late at night  
  
I'm just a girl,  
  
Guess I'm some kind of freak  
  
'Cause they all sit and stare  
  
With their eyes  
  
I'm just a girl,  
  
Take a good look at me  
  
Just your typical prototype  
  
Oh... I've had it up to here!  
  
Oh... am I making myself clear?  
  
I'm just a girl  
  
I'm just a girl in the world...  
  
That's all that you'll let me be!  
  
I'm just a girl, living in captivity  
  
Your rule of thumb  
  
Makes me worry some  
  
I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?  
  
What I've succumbed to  
  
Is making me numb  
  
I'm just a girl, my apologies  
  
What I've become is so burdensome  
  
I'm just a girl, lucky me  
  
Twiddle-dum there's no comparison  
  
Oh... I've had it up to!  
  
Oh... I've had it up to!  
  
Oh... I've had it up to here." and she finished her song  
  
"BRAVO!" Leon said  
  
"I don't belive what you said last night, Louise" Jill said "How didn't you earn money singing?"  
  
"Well, I earned a little... I won some karaoke contests..." Louise replied, she did like these people, they were her first friends, and they liked her, they liked her for what she was, not for what she had 'I don't have very much, exept my computer, so they propably like me because for what I am...' she tought  
  
And they walked a lot more...  
  
******* Half an hour later, at the hotel ********  
  
"When will they arrive, Barry?" asked Rebecca "We must go and help Jill and the others..."  
  
"They'll arrive soon, don't worry wit..." Barry started, but he was interruted by a "Barry" from the entrance. It was nothing more than Chris and Claire, who had just arrived.  
  
"Hey, Chris!" Barry said, hugging his friend "And this is Claire! I didn't saw her since last Christmas!" and he hugged her too.  
  
"Hey, Becky!" Chris said hugging the younger girl "How have you been?"  
  
"Very well I guess..." she said and she turned to Claire "Hey, Claire!"  
  
"Hey Rebecca." Claire said and she greeted the girl  
  
"Oh, my GOD!" Rebecca said as she watched who was coming from the door "BILLY!" she shouted as she run to Billy's arms "How are you?"  
  
"Good, I guess... Hey Rebecca, will you free me? I missed you, too, but I'll miss the air if you hug me with all this grip..."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry..." Rebecca said as she blushed. She DID miss him that much. She hasn't seen him since the 'train incident'.  
  
"The others had already gone?" asked Chris  
  
"Yes, they went ahead because they had to go on feet, what makes one hour from here..."  
  
"So we're going by car, right?" asked Claire. She wasn't in a mood to walk  
  
"Right!" Barry said "But do your check-in first..."  
  
And the three newcomers went to check-in  
  
******* Outside Umbrella's HQ *******  
  
"How in the world that SHIT is closed!?" Louise shouted, furiously "I unlocked it last night!"  
  
"Maybe they closed it again..." Carlos said  
  
"Believe me, this wasn't Umbrella's work..." Louise replied  
  
"HCF..." Leon said, pensive  
  
"Maybe..." Louise said "But I'm a prepared girl!" she said as she pulled a card  
  
"What's that?" Jill asked  
  
"I card I made myself..." Louise answered "It opens ANY Umbrella door if the key is a card..."  
  
"Smart girl!" Carlos said seriously, he was beginning to like the girl  
  
Louise passed the card throught the door and the door was unlocked.  
  
Inside it was all quiet... deadly quiet...  
  
A/N: So that's it... They FINALLY infiltrated Umbrella. Next chapter soon, please R/R : ) 


	8. Nemmy is Back

Resident Evil: Bring It Down  
  
Written by: Pinguicha  
  
A/N: This fic itakes place a week after CV, and I believe it had place in the last November days. (I think it took place 2 months after RE2 and RE3, both events in Sptember)  
  
Chapter 8: Nemmy is back!  
  
******* At the hotel *******  
  
C'mon Claire, let's move..." said Chris  
  
"Did Billy check in?" asked Claire  
  
"Yes. We must hurry, before they run into trouble..." Chris said  
  
"Ok, bro..." replied Claire, making her way out of the room, beeing followed by Chris  
  
'Please, be alive, Jill... If you die before I get to tell you how I feel, I'd never forgive myself...' Chris thought  
  
'Please Leon, don't die... I... love you...' Claire thought  
  
And they went downstairs silently, making a choose that will affect their lifes forever...  
  
******* Umbrella's HQ- Paris *******  
  
"It's all so quiet..." said Louise  
  
"Yeah... deadly quiet..." agreeded Carlos "I can't hear a sound...." and he pulled out his assault riffle "Better we get prepared..."  
  
"I agree!" said Jill, pulling her Beretta  
  
"Whatever is behind this silence.... it isn't good..." said Leon  
  
They walked a little more and they found a door.  
  
"Let's get in!" Louise said  
  
They got in extremely carefully and Jill turned the light on.  
  
"What's this?" Carlos said, grabbing a piece of paper  
  
"Let me see..." Louise asked "It's a report..." she said  
  
"Read it loud, please." Leon asked and Louise began to read  
  
"December 4, Umbrella's HQ,  
  
We created it! The new PW virus! A virus so powerfull that can create a Perfect Warrior. The infected will posess the power to fly and immense strenght and speed. The power to fly will come from a pair of wings that will get out of the infected's back. The wings are placed in the collumn and the bones of that zone, inside will have cells that will influence the wings size, weight, colour and texture. It all depends of the infected's genetic constitution. The strenght and speed wiil come from the enhanced muscules, who'll have a more complex contitution. The creature turned by the infected depends, now, from severeal characteristics, not requested by the T and G virus. Tough the first viruses only required a certain level of intelligence, this new one requires a special kind of genetic constitution, a well-desenvolved body, mental strenght but less intelligence, thought. That virus can create zombies, tyrants and a new kind, the raptor. A person with an medium IQ, but with a well-desenvolved will transform into a tyrant. Only a person with a high intelligence, well-desenvolved body, mental strenght and the special kind of genetic constitution will become a raptor. Raptors are agile, they can fly, intelligent and they recognize their leaders- they're Perfect Warriors, even if they not have an human form. The sympthoms are unknown. The samples are in the laboratory, due to tests with the Nemesis and usual people. END OF THE REPORT " and with that, she finished "They created another virus... I can't believe..." she stammered  
  
"It's alive... that thing..." Jill whispered, not believing what she heard "And he'll be AFTER US!"  
  
"You saw a Nemesis before, Jill?" Leon asked  
  
"In Raccoon" she said "I still hear that thing saying 'STARS' on my ears"  
  
"Yes, I remember... The Nemesis project... I read about it before you tell me..." Louise said, putting a finger on her mouth and closing her eyes, concentrating.  
  
"But, why they called it Perfect Warrior virus? It needs very much things that the other two..." Leon noticed  
  
"Their problem was intelligence, and they overcomed it..." Louise replied "To turn a person into a tyrant, they needed an extremely high IQ. With the G-Virus a person with a not very, but rare genetic constitution coul be turned into a Nemesis, but the Nemesis will also kill any person, not the only he was programmed to kill, but anyone who crossed his way... the raptors will recognize their leaders and they'll be intelligent and agile... Did Nemesis have much intelligence, Jill?" she asked and Jill nodded a "no".  
  
"Now a person with medium IQ will become a tyrant. The'll need a good physical condition, but that's not a problem. A person will tranform into a zombie if the person only posesses intelligence or physical condition. But I think that if they tried the virus in the Nemesis, then the ugly beast can infect a person with the G, T, or PW virus, depends of the way the people is infected. Jill how were you infected?"  
  
"With the tentacle..." Jill answered "The bastard infected me with the T virus."  
  
"See what I mean? The Nemesis carries the G virus, too, but Jill wasn't infected with the G virus. I think that only if the tentacle is stuck on the mouth, killing intantly the victim, the G virus will take place..."  
  
"That's why the man I fought in the entrance of RPD was different... maybe he had the tentacle stuck on his mouth..."Leon bega, but he was cut by Jill  
  
"He DID have the tentacle stuck on his mouth. E was my ex-partner from S.T.A.R.S. I saw it with my eyes..."  
  
"So we have the ways of the G and T virus inffections. But how can the Nemesis inffect someone with the PW virus?" asked Carlos, who was hearing the conversation without telling a word  
  
"I don't know..." Louise replied "This is a new virus, I never studied it's effects and I never read about it, 'til now..." she had studied the viruses hard when she read the reports, she knew the symthoms, the causes, the mutations... but she didn't know nothing about this virus but what she read before. "But I want to!"  
  
"So, what will we do?" asked Leon  
  
"I'm going to the lab!" Louise answered  
  
"Are you CRAZY?" Carlos shouted "That's TOO dangerous! We only must go to the main computer and do what was planned!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!!!" Louise yelled "I'm going to the lab, no matter what I must do to get there!"  
  
"Louise, Carlos is right... it's too dangerous..." Jill said  
  
"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" Louise yelled. She was tense, losing her natural calm and that was when she felt a heavy hand on her face  
  
"Wake up!" Carlos yelled. Louise's face was turned. She didn't scream, she didn't shed a tear because of the pain... she straightened her face who had a shape of a hand, but instead of kicking Carlos again. Like she did before, she said, in a very weak voice  
  
"I'm going to the lab... It's what I MUST do, I can feel it..." the others were stupified, but instead of trying to stop her, they agreed. They know that Louise was stubborn and she always won the 'fights'.  
  
"Wait!" Carlos said "If they get into the building, they must know we were here..." Louise nodded in agreement and placed the silver medallion with a shape of a pair of wings, 'symbol of freedom, hope and friendship', as she said. And she lead her way to the lab. The others followed her, to a place no one will like to see, no one will like to go, but they went...  
  
******* In a car, going to Umbrella *******  
  
Chris was upset aobout something. He didn't know why, but he was... and he didn't know he'll didcover soon...  
  
"Wake up, bro!" Claire said, waving her hand in front of Chris' face, snapping him back to reality  
  
"Wha... Claire, stop doing that!" Chris said, taking his sister's hand from the front of his face  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH...... Chris was thinking.... Open the windows everyone! His head is on fire!" Claire joked "What were you thinking about?" she said, now more serious, but she never lost the smile on her face  
  
"I'm upset about something, I just don't know what..." he replied  
  
"Stop, Chris, You're scaring me..." Claire said "Now you're having feelings... that's a thing for wizards, you know..."  
  
"Yeah..." he whispered "Look, Claire, we arrived!"  
  
"Finally!" Claire said  
  
Barry stopped the car and everyone got out.  
  
"We must go to the door that is placed behind the building..." Rebecca said "They should have left it open..."  
  
"So, let's go!" Billy said, and everyone went to the open door, not expecting what they'll find...  
  
"So, here's the door!" Barry said, as he wento to the doos, opening it "Louise did her work very well, I see" he said and they got in.  
  
"This is freaking quiet..." Rebecca noticed  
  
"Yeah, very quiet..." Billy agreed  
  
They got in the same door as the others. Claire noticed a medallion in the table.  
  
"Look..." she said, picking the medallion from the table  
  
"It's Louise's..." Rebecca noticed "She used it as a symbol of her long lost freedom, and her continual hope for getting it back... she never gave up on her freedom..." Claire didn't know why, but whe Rebecca said that, she felt that the girl was someone who never had anything, but herself...  
  
"One time, she told me her mother gave her the medallion... She loves it very much... I'll keep it and give it to her later..." Rebecca said as she guarded the medallion "I guess we should look for them... before something happens"  
  
"You're right..." Chris agreeded "Let's go..." and then, they heard a shot...  
  
******* At the same time Chris, Claire, Rebecca, Billy and Barry got into Umbrella. a little more ahead*******  
  
"You know the way, don't you Louise?" Jill asked the girl  
  
"Yes, don't worry" she said, calming Jill, but she stopped when she heard a sound "Didn't you hear that?"  
  
"What?" Leon asked. The sound repeated.  
  
"That!" Louise said as she oulled her Colt Phyton 'Barry's influences' she thought. Then, the nemesis appeared... but he was different... He had a pair of nasty, dirty ings in his back. Instead of feathersn his wings had scales... dirty scales, like a reptile... Louise stepped backwards and Jill shot into the monster's head... It didn't stop him. The beast slammed Carlos and Leon into a wall, with is HUGE claws, not scratching them, but making them unconscious. The girls were alone... and then the UGLY beast hitted Louise the right side of her face and a bit of her neck with a wing... The scales were so hard that they hurted her face badly and sent her flying into the nearest wall, she was unconcious, too. Jill was alone. The beast grabbed her by the neck and she shot at the beast until she ran out of ammo. She closed her eyes... was it the end? NO! She couldn't give up like that! She must tell Chris how she felt... and she remembered... the knife... the knife she took of Chris' hideout... She grabbed it, and with all of her strenghts, she cut the monster's arm and he released her, letting out a "S.T.A.R.S." growl... and then she heard a shot. The moster turned the attention to the person who shot him... but is wasn't only one person... There were five and she recognized four... But the only one that in fact shot the monster first was not anymore than...  
  
"Chris..." she whispered...  
  
A/N: And here is another chapter! I hope that the report wasn't very confuse, and it it was, e-mail me and I'll explain it a lot more simple. Please R/R. 


	9. Someone Shows Up!

Resident Evil: Bring It Down  
  
Written by: Pinguicha  
  
Chapter 9: Someone shows up!  
  
******* Umbrella's HQ- Paris *******  
  
"That thing doesn't go down !" Barry shouted, as he fired at the Nemesis  
  
"Aim for the head!" yelled Chris, aiming at the head with his Glock, and the others followed the exemple  
  
"S.T.A.R.S...." grumbled the Nemesis  
  
"That thing IS strong!" Yelled Rebecca, as they kept firing at the Nemesis  
  
"We can't give up!" said Claire, but the Nemesis was getting closer...  
  
"Take THIS!" Leon shouted, as he woke up from the unconsciousness, followed by Carlos, who woke up, too. They both fired at the beast, that was a little confused by the chose that all the monsters pass by: choose the victim...  
  
"S.T.A.R.S...." it 'said', and he fainted. Everyone was relieved when they saw the monster lying on the ground, and a silence took place, only beeing cut by Jill, who yelled a "CHRIS!", as she threw herself into Chris' arms, holding him with all of her strengths.  
  
"Hey, Jilly!" Chris said  
  
"Don't you EVER do it again!" Jill said, almost crying, ounching him slightly in the chest "Dont't you EVER LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN! Bastard!" now she was crying  
  
"Shhh.... it's past. Don't cry, please... I don't like seeing you cry..." he said, pulling her closer, whispering into her hair "I'll never do that again, Jilly, I promise you..." and he began stroking her hair. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No..." she replied "But Louise..."  
  
"Louise IS a little hurt, but she'll be ok..." Louise said "At least, that's what she thinks... But she was enjoying the scene you two were making. Continue..." she joked  
  
"Oh, girl, you scared me!" Jill said, releasing Chris "The way that thing hurt you..." and she looked at her face "You have some cuts in your face... Becky, will you check her out?" Jill aked  
  
"Sure." Rebecca said, and she examined Louise's face and neck "You'll be fine, I think..."  
  
"Oh, yes... I'm a tough girl..." she said, hiding her pain...  
  
******* Louise's P.O.V. *******  
  
Rebecca checked my face... It hurts a lot. That thing just threw me into a wall with the wing... At first, I couldn't focus what was around me... I feel sick. But I don't want to worry anyone. We must go on with the mission. I don't know if I'm infected... how am I supposed to? The PW vitus was recently created. But I'm not infected with the T or G virus... that thing didn't hit me with the tentacle. I must... be ...strong...  
  
******* End of Louise's P.O.V. *******  
  
Louise rose to her feet.  
  
"Hey, lots of new people!" she said, making the others smile "I suppose you're the Redfielg guy, whom Jill talked so much..." she said, turned to Chris, making Jill blush "AND, that girl must be nothing more than the famous Claire, whom Leon talked so much..." she said pointing to Claire, and now was Leon's turn to blush "AND FINALLY, we have the famous Lt. Billy Coen, whom I her very much from our dear Becky and in the Police's reports..." she said, as Rebecca and Billy blushed. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Louise Anderson!" she said in a joyfull voice, and the 'new people' did their "Hi, pleasure's all mine" to her. Then, she knelt beside Nemesis, examining the body. "It's not dead..." she said in a scared voice  
  
"WHAT!" Chris said "We shot so many bullets to that thing and HOW in the world it isn't dead??"  
  
"Nemesis doesn't go down easily..." Jill said "The one I fought took an acid bath, a rail gun's shot and it didn't die. It took me more 6 magnum rounds..."  
  
"And you're not counting the shots we gave him before..." Carlos said "Hi, I'm Carlos Oliveira!" and the others said their "Hi" again. Then Louise turned the body in a way she could see the back of the beast "The wings... They have scales... It must be because of the genetic constitution..."  
  
"Right..." said a voice from the behind. It came from a black dressed man with shades "I think we undervalued you, Miss Anderson..."  
  
"Wesker!" yelled Chris  
  
"How in the hell you're still alive?" said Jill  
  
"Oh, just look who's in here.... my fellow S.T.A.R.S. members..." Wesker said "I'll get my revenge on you, but currently, I want HER!" he said, and with his inhuman speed, he caught Louise, and he held her by the neck "looks like the Angel of Darkness decided to shiw up!"  
  
"What?" Louise stammered  
  
"It's what we calle you when I was at Umbrella... Hiding in shadows, a girl came very times, she sneaked in our facilities, she read and stole our informations... Only for the good... so we called her Angel of Darkness... Angel for the others, Darkness for us...." he said "And NOW you'll pay for the mess you did in my head!" he scratched her, making she turn her face "GIVE ME THE REPORT!" he yelled. Tne others were scared. They couldn't move.  
  
"No!" she said, straightening her face. When she looked into the man's face, he seemed oddly familiar to her... But with who? Her head wasn't in mood to remember. Her face now was hurting more than before...  
  
He gave her a punch. She turned her face again, but she didn't cry, dhe didn't yell. She couldn't show signs of weakness.  
  
"NO!" she shouted.  
  
"Fine!" he said as he began diggin in her pockets, finding the report "I have it now..." and he threw her into the nearest wall. "I'll get my revenge upon you, when I have time!" he said, turning to the S.T.A.R.S. members "If the door was closed, you NEVER should have open it... Now, it won't open anymore..." he said, and he began walking away.  
  
"Bastard!" Barry yelled. Louise got to her feet, and she said  
  
"We must...go... to...the....lab...." and she fainted  
  
"Louise!" Carlos yelled  
  
"We must get out of here before the thing wake up!" Billy said  
  
"Yeah..." Rebecca agreeded "And we must take her to a room" she said, worried about Louise  
  
"C'mon, let's find one...." Claire said  
  
"Carlos, pick her up!" Jill said  
  
"Wha.."  
  
"JUST PICK HER UP!" Jill ordered  
  
"Ok..." he said, picking her up "I'll never bring her more toasts, she's as heavy as an elephant..."  
  
"Shut up, or we'll tell her what you just said..." Rebecca said  
  
"And then she'll kick you in a way you never imagined..." continued Leon and Carlos seemed to get the picture, because he stopped complainning in that moment. Maybe he remembered the kick he gave her last night.  
  
They looked, they looked and they found a room with a bed, where Carlos lay Louise, as he touched her face.  
  
"Man, her face is as hot as hell..."  
  
"Maybe she's infected..." Claire said, and they heard a painfull scream, that came from Louise's mouth  
  
"She's dreaming..." Billy presumed.  
  
And he was right...  
  
******* Louise's dream *******  
  
"Hey mom!" said a seven-year-old Louise said as she arrived home  
  
"Hey dear..." Her mother replied "Did you have a nice day?"  
  
"No... my school mates put me aside again..." she said "They say that people that don't have a father aren't normal..."  
  
"They're wrong dear..."  
  
"Why I don't have a father?" asked the little Louise  
  
"My little daughter... when mom and daddy have a child, it doesn't mean they want to be together forever..." her mother replied  
  
"Daddy left us?" Louise aked  
  
"Yes, my dear..."  
  
"Why? Why didn't he wanted to be with us?" Louise was crying and her mother hugged her  
  
"Don't cry, honey... Mom will always be there for you, ok?"  
  
"Ok..." she said. But then, a man came and took her mom. Now she was a lot more taller and strong. She wanted to fight, but she was paralised. She couldn't protect her mother from the man. And he killed her mom. She was alone now... Next day she was drifting in her house, she looked all the pictures of her mother and then... she found one. But it wasn't her mother or her who was in the picture... It was her father. Her father was tall with blond hair and blue eyes. Cold, blue eyes, remembering ice, like her eyes did when she was angry. But then, she remembered... if she put shades in his face, he'll be exactly like... she screamed.  
  
******* End of Louise's dream *******  
  
And she woke up. It couldn't be...  
  
"Louise!" Jill yelled "You worried us!"  
  
"Yeah..." Carlos agreeded "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes... I think..." she replied, not wanting to worry the others "That bastard...."  
  
"That bastard is alive and took the report..." said Barry "Did you know that, Chris?"  
  
"Yes... the asshole decided to show up in the Antartic... and he almost killed me." Chris replied  
  
"But how did he survived?" Jill asked  
  
"Some kind of virus... I don't know..." Chris said  
  
"It's a virus created by Birkin... before he died..." Louise said  
  
"How did you know that?" Chris said  
  
"I don't hack JUST Umbrella files... HCF is guilty about many disasters, ya' know..." Louise explained "They'll be the second Umbrella if we don't finish this quickly..."  
  
"Talking about Birkin..." Claire started "Where's Sherry? I thought she was with you, Leon."  
  
"The HCF took her from me... I couldn't do anything..." Leon replied  
  
"So Wesker has Sherry, too..." Claire said "He'll try to threaten my life as soon as he can... Sherry, too..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Leon asked  
  
"I met a man in Rockfort Island... The HCF took his body..." Claire said "He tranformed into a Tyrant because of the Ashford bitch and then he died..."  
  
"I understand Claire..." Leon said, getting closer "I lost someone in Raccoon..."  
  
"You did?" Claire asked  
  
"Yes, but she's past..."  
  
"SHE?" Claire asked, with jelaousy  
  
"Yes, she, Ada, if you want to know.... But she betrayed me and I don't want to talk about her..."  
  
"Oh... sorry..." Claire apologised  
  
"Still, we must find a way to the lab..." Louise said  
  
"Yes, specially now, that the bastard took the report...." Rebecca said "To prove that Umbrella is guilty, we must take samples of the viruses, of the anti-viruses and the documents they have in the main computer."  
  
Louise got up from the bed, but her head spinned and she almost fell, but Carlos grabbed her.  
  
"What did you drink yesterday?" he asked "Twenty bottles of beer, no?"  
  
"Carlos..." Louise started  
  
"Yes...?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Ok..." he replied and Louise got closer to Jill, whispering into her ear  
  
"Don't waste your time... Tell him before it's late.."  
  
Jill nodded in comprehension and Louise made her way to the door, staggering a little "Who is coming?" she asked, and the others followed her, but Rebecca and Jill stayed a little behind.  
  
"Jill?" Rebecca said  
  
"Yes, Becky?"  
  
"She's not allright..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"We stay closer to her, just to see if she needs somehting..."  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Chris asked  
  
"Yes..." Jill said, going to the door, followed by Rebecca  
  
"Chris, I..." Jill said  
  
"Not now... I have something to tell you, too... but that girl is worrying me..." Chris said  
  
"Yes, me too..." Jill said "And Chris..."  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"Take care..."  
  
He smiled and put a hand around her shoulders in a protective way. She answered putting hers around his wais as they went to the lab. Everyone noticed , but no one told anything, no one but Carlos, who was stupified with what he was seeing... The man who had just left Jill in a city full of monsters was now HOLDING her! It just couldn't be like that...  
  
"Carlos..." Louise said  
  
"What?" he said in a voice without emotion  
  
"Let them."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know whom..." she said and Carlos understood what she meant and he let the two 'lovebirds' enjoy their moment...  
  
A/N: That's the end of this chaper... Please R/R 


	10. Revelations

Resident Evil: Bring It Down 

**Written by: Pinguicha**

**A/N: In the firat chapter, I said the date wrong.... It's written 'February night' instead of 'December night'... sorry. And another thing... I didn't update this earlier because the 'document menager' wasn't working... I don't know why...**

_"How can you see into my eyes_

_like open doors_

_leading you down into my core_

_where I've become so numb?_

_Without a soul;_

_my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,_

_until you find it there and lead it back home._

_(Wake me up.)_

_Wake me up inside._

_(I can't wake up.)_

_Wake me up inside._

_(Save me. )_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_(Wake me up. )_

_Bid my blood to run._

_(I can't wake up. )_

_Before I come undone._

_(Save me. )_

_Save me from the nothing I've become"_

Bring me to Life by Evanscene****

Chapter 10: Revelations 

*******  Umbrella's HQ, near the lab- Paris *******

"Why I didn't kill her?" Wesker said ho himself "She seemed so familiar... she remembered... No, she can't be...."

"What's going on?" asked a woman, who was standing in the door 

"Nothing,Wong..."

"No, Wesker... there's something wrong... You always are pensive but now..." Ada said

"I couldn't kill a girl, Wong... A simple girl. I was almost killing her when something stopped me... I just threw fer into the wall..."

"Looks like someone is becoming soft..." Ada said with a smile

"No I'm not..." Wesker replied "She just remembered me someone I met before..." he started, but seeing that Ada will reply, he just said "Let's get inside" and he pulled out a card

"Where did you find that?" Ada asked

"The girl was a hacker... I just took it with the report, but she didn't seem to notice..." ha said, and they entered the lab "Let's wait for them..."

"We can't..." Ada said

"Yes we can..." he replied "I'll get my revenge upon the S.T.A.R.S. members today..."

******* Somewhere in Umbrella HQ where our 'heroes' are *******

"Louise, are you sure you're all right?" asked Rebecca concerned with her friend

"Yes I am, don't worry!" Louise replied, bu she felt Carlos' hand in her face

"No you aren't..." he said "You're face is very hot..."

"Maybe we should check her temperature..." sugested Claire

"I'm fine guys, thanks for worrying..." Louise shouted, but in the next instant, she staggered

"See what we mean?" Jill said "Stop beeing stubborn, Louise!"

"Ok, maybe I'm a little sick..." she said

"A LITTLE!?" Leon shouted "Girl, the only thing we can compare to the temperature of your face is the hell!" he said and Louise smiled as she staggered again, this time, she fell on the ground

"Better Carlos hold you..." Jill suggested

"Hey, why me?" he asked

"Because I'll kick you if you don't!" Louise said

"In the way you are, I highly doubt you could even catch me..."

"Try me.." she said as she rose to her feet

"Better you hold her Carlos..." Barry said

"Ok.." Carlos said as he hold her "C'mon girl, let's move" he said and she nodded. They didn't noticed, but Rebecca was looking at her with a VERY concerned look.... Well, Rebecca and the others. When they FINALLY reached the lab, Louise dug into her pockets, to find nothing.

"The bastard took me the card..." she said

"What can we do now?" Billy said

"Find the original, I think" Chris replied

"But this is HUGE!" Leon said "We'll never find it!"

"We have to try..." Claire said

"She's right..." Rebecca said "Better we split up!"

"Yes..." Louise agreeded "Jill, will go with Chris, Claire and Leon..." 

"But..." Jill said    

"No buts!" Louise shouted "The others will saty with me..."

"Fine... "Chris said "If we find something, what should we do?"

"Here..." Rebecca gave him a radio "We have the other, if you need or find something, give us a call."

"Ok." Leon said "We'll explore the left..."

"We'll take the right..." Barry said "Take care, all of you..." he said and the others nodded, as they went to the left

"Let's go!" Louise said, leading to the right

******* A little more ahead, in the left side *******

"That girl is sick!" Claire said "Why she didn't let us help her?"

"She has her reasons..." Jill said

"Jill, don't be blind... The girl seems infected..." Chris said  

"I know..." Jill answered "Because of that, we MUST find the card, to give her the cure..." and then, they heard steps.

"What's that?" Claire asked

"Just hope it isn't that big thing again..." Chris said

"No, it sounds smaller" Jill said, and then, a zombie came, no, not only one... seven of those ugly and NASTY things

"Omygod..." Claire said

"Shoot them!" Chris yelled, shooting at the zombies

"They're stonger!" Jill shouted

"Maybe it's the new virus..." Leon sarted

"LEON, NO TIME FOR THINKING! Just SHOOT the damn things!" Claire yelled as she knocked a zombie on the ground. Now, there were three zombies (Jill and Chris knocked two more)

"Ok, I got the picture..." Leon said, shooting one in the head, but the zombie didn't fell "WHY IN THE WORLD THOSE THINGS DON'T DIE WITH A SHOT IN THE HEAD?" he shouted

"Shot them in the neck!" Claire yelled at him

"Fine..." he said, trying to aim at the neck of the zombies

"Oh FUCK!" Jill yelled, as she emptied her beretta, and loading it again, but in that instant, a zombie made his way to her, trying ti bit her neck

"JILL!" Chris yelled, as he shot the monster, who fell on the groun "Are you ok?" he asked and she nodded a "yes" and Chris helped her to her feet. There was just one more, who wanted Claire and Leon's smart asses, at least for the way he was coming to them. But Chris did his function of 'life-saver' (A/N: Between us, it was the only thing he did in CV) and shot the zombie right in the neck, and the nasty creature, who took a LOT of bullets before, fell. They sighed in relief and then, Claire noticed an open door.

"Let's get inside that room..." she said and the others nodded in agreement

******* Inside the room *******

"That was tough..." Leon said "but again... coul that be the effects of the new virus?"

"Maybe..." Jill said "remember what Louise told us? The kind of virus that is transmitted, depends of the way the person is infected..."

"And in the report it said that any person without a hight desenvolved body or intelligence will tranform into a zombie... The Umbrella scientists don't have an hight desenvolved body... only intelligence..."

"So the new virus will make zombies stronger..." Chris said 

"Guys..." Claire said "There's a piano..." 

"She's right." Jill said, making her way to the piano "And there's a music called 'Berceuse'.... It means Lualaby in English..." and she began to play the first notes "The lyrics are here, too..." she noticed

"What are they like?" Chris asked

"There was a friendly, but naïve king,

Who wed a very nasty queen,

The king was loved but,

The queen was feared...

'Til one day strollin' in his cort,

An arrow piercced the kind king's heart

He lost his life and,

His lady's love..." she said

"This is from..." Claire said

"The Ashfords family.." Chris completed "Alexia sang that... that bitch sang before mutating into a monster..."

"Well,  we could always get Louise to sing that" Leon suggested "There's a microphone, maybe it's a puzzle."

"Yeah..." Jill agreeded "I'll practise it... Leon, you and Claire go and get Louise." She ordered

"Ok... you two DON'T LEAVE THIS ROOM!" Claire said as she and Leon left the room, leaving the others alone....

******* Meanwhile... *******  

Louise couln't walk without help anymore. Carlos and Billy were supporting her, with concerned looks in their faces.

"Louise, we shoul stop..." Barry said and she lifted her head to look into his eyes. Barry was scared with what he saw. Even her eyes were changing. Her pupils were now like the reptile's and her iris was becoming of a strange violet. Yes, she was infected.

"Yes..." she agreeded. She could't be standing up much more time. They walked into a room, where they sat Louise in a chair, and she closed her eyes, fainting again, dreaming again and not hearing what the otheres were saying...

"She's infected..." said Rebecca "She'll die..." and a tear came from her eyes

"We MUST find a way to the lab... they have antidotes there..." Carlos said

"Let's call Jill and the others."Barry suggested and Rebecca nodded, but when she picked up the radio, Louise screamed...

******* Louise's dream ****** 

"Mom, can I learn some martial arts?" a nine-year-old Louise asked

"Why, Louise?"

"They kicked me again... my colleagues" Louise said "I wanna know how to fight!"

"My dear, the martial arts were made for the people who want to use the for good" her mother said "Only a good person will have good reasond to use them..."

"But I'll do good things... Mommy, I promise..." she said

"Ok, honey, you'll learn some... But you'll only use the when you're in danger, ok?"

"Ok, mommy..." she said, hugging her mother and then, a man came like in the last dream. But he wasn't from Umbrella. At least, he wasn't dressed like them. He was tall with bolnde hair and with shades. And he took her mother away from her and he grabbed the little Louise and he said

"Now you're like me..." and then she noticed she wasn't the nine-year-old girl. Now she was the eighteen, almost ninetten year-old-girl, like she was in the present. She'll do nineteen in the day after they planned to infiltrate Umbrella. And the man spoke to her again

"Isn't that fair, my daughter? Like father, like daughter... You're a mutant now!" and he laughed. An evil laught... and she screamed, but this time she didn't wake up... she was still dreaming. Now she was only feeling pain... hate...

******* End of Louise's dream *******

"She's SO COLD!" Carlos said, putting a hand on her forehead. Louise was breathing heavily. She screamed again. Then, she caught Carlos' hand and squeezed it... hard. Bur he didn't seem to mind. It was a relief for him the way she squeezed his hand. He put the other hand on her cheek, caressing it. She was alive, that's what mattered. And she opened her eyes at his tender touch. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. Last time she cried besides last night was with her mother's death... and that's when she realized there was no reason to cry... but now...

"You gave us a fright, girl..." Barry said and she looked at him. Her eyes now were violet, but no one but Barry noticed it....

"Guess I did..." she said as she got up. She didn't staggered anymore, but she felt different inside....

"Hey, Look what I found!" Billy said with a piece of paper in his hand

"What does it say?" asked Rebecca 

"When the gracefull notes of a piano are united with the angelical voice, the key of doom shall apeear and the source of all of the evil will be opened..."

"A puzzle?" said Barry "Even in here they have puzzles?"

"They like messing our heads, that's for sure..." Carlos said

******* In Claire and Leon's way *******

"Claire..." said Leon

"Yes?" 

"Do you think that Louise is infected?"

"Maybe..." she answered "She was so weak..."

"So, Claire, what happened in Antartic, may I ask?"

"Umbrella caught me, but the island were they kept me was full of zombies and a guy let me go... Then I met another man called Steve and you know, we tried to escape the nightmare together, but..." she stopped

"Yes...?"

"He died.... and he said he loved me... But I din't love him so I feel guilty for that..."

"You don't have to..."

"I..... already loved someone else..." she stopped

"Who, may I know?" he said and then, she looked at him "No, Claire, do you mean..."

"Yes, Leon, it was you..." she said. He smiled to her and gave her a kiss, that she returned. When they broke it , she said

"Guess we have to thank Ubrella for that..." and thay heard voices in a room...

"Could it be..." Claire said, and they got in 

"Hey guys!" said Leon as he entered the room "We need Louise in the other side, could you just 'lend' her?"

"What is it, now?" Louise asked

"There's a piano and a microphone... we think we may need you to sing i little..." but he stopped when he saw the others looking at him "What?"

"We'll go!" Louise said, as she lead to the door, followed by the others...

******* In the piano room *******

Jill knew now the song and she could play it without any mistakes. But when she had her hands placed on the keyboard, she felt Chris' hands on hers

"You scared me before, Jill" He said "I thought the zombie got you..." and he squeezed her hands

"You know... It gets more than a zombie to bring me down..." she said with a smile, while getting up "I couldn't die before..."

"Before what?" he said and then, she looked at him with her beautifull blue eyes

"Before telling you I..." she stopped as she felt his hand on her cheek. Their lips were only inches away. They bith closed their eyes and finally their lips met... they stood like that for an eternity until...

"HEY JILL, what... did...you" said Louise, but she quickly turned away saying "You can continue, I didn't want to disturb... I saw nothing..." Jill and Chris both laughed

"So, you're better, girl!" Chris said

"You bet I am!" Louise replied, and she got in, and the others followed her

"Why did you turn around?" Carlos asked

"Not your business!" Louise said "So, where's the microphone?" she asked and Jill pointed to the place where the microphone was

"Here are the lyrics..." Chris said, giving her a piece of paper and she read it

"Do you know how to play the music, Jill?" she asked and Jill nodded, sitting in front of the piano 

"Are you ready?" Jill asked "I hope you studied music, or you'll never know when you'll sing..."

"Don't worry about it!" Louise tranquilized and Jill began to play, accompained by Louise's singing

"There was a friendly, but naïve king,

Who wed a very nasty queen,

The king was loved but,

The queen was feared..."

And the instrumental took place, and after a while, Louise sang again

"'Til one day strollin' in his cort,

An arrow piercced the kind king's heart

He lost his life and,

His lady's love..." and she finished. A door opened, revealing a card. Billy picked it up and he said

"The key of doom will appear and the source of all evil will be opened..." he finished, and then Louise clutched her stomach, and she fell to her knees. She screamed loud and placed her ahnds on her head. Jill was bending over to har but then she said

"BACK OF, JILL! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" she was feeling much pain she know what was coming... an endless pain came from her back she screamed once more and then, a pair of wings came out from her back. They were not like Nemesis'. They remembered an angel.... They were long, with white feathers. Everyone had stupid looks in their faces. Then she remembered her dream, where the man said "Like father, like daughter..." then she remembered who her father was... she was like him... like WESKER!

"Louise..." Jill said

"Don't speak, Jill..." Louise said, tears almost coming

"You're a monster..." Carlos said "You're one of them now..." and that was the last thing to Louise. She felt tears rolling down her face. No one ever saw her crying exept Jill, who saw her letting two tears out of her eyes. But not even her eyes were the same. She didn't have her blue, crystal clear eyes.... Now she had violet eyes...

"Y-yo-you..." she said while crying, but she couldn't speak. Instead, she slapped him and ran away, crying...

"Louise, wait!" Rebecca said

But she didn't wait. She ran, with inhuman speed, tears coming down from her face. She ran to the darkness and after seconds there was no trace of her... 

A/N: So there are some new (?) revelations. Hope you liked it. Next one will be post soon. Please R/R!

Quote:

"I don't know what love hurts more...

If it's the soul, or if it's the heart..."

Some portuguese poet, I don't remember wich


	11. Somewhere I Belong

Resident Evil: Bring It Down 

**Written by: Pinguicha**

_"__When this began   
I had nothing to say   
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me   
I was confused   
And I let it all out to find /that I'm   
Not the only person with these things in mind   
Inside of me   
But all the vacancy the words revealed   
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel   
Nothing to lose   
Just stuck/hollow and alone   
And the fault is my own   
And the fault is my own   
  
I want to heal   
I want to feel   
What I thought was never real   
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long   
[Erase all the pain 'til it's gone] I want to heal   
I want to feel   
Like I'm close to something real   
I want to find something i've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong"_

_Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park_**__**

Chapter 11: Somewhere I Belong 

*******  Umbrella's HQ, piano room *******

"Louise..." Jill whispered as she saw the girl disappearing into the darkness

"WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT TO HER?" Rebecca shouted to Carlos

"I..." Carlos started, rubbing his face, that was hurting from Louise's slap

"STOP!" Jill yelled, she was in the verge of tears"You broke her heart!"

"I... did?"

"YES!" Rebecca and Jill yelled at the same time "You're an asshole!" Rebecca said

"Face it, Carlos you said a thing no one will like to hear." Leon said

"But it was the truth!" Carlos said

"SHUT UP, YOU GODDAMN BASTARD!" Jill yelled "You judge a person by the physical appearence, is it? And what's inside, huh? Is doen't matter? It's something that doesn't count to you?"

"No, but..." he started

"I'M NOT FINISHED!" Jill yelled once more "Is it her fault to be inffected? It was her who took the Nemesis' slap, but if it was YOU who were in her place? Would you have liked to hear 'You're a monster, now?' from us? Look, if there's a monster here, it's YOU!" she finished. Carlos was speechless. An akward silence formed between the group, but it was broken by Leon

"I just didn't understand a thing... Why she didn't mutate into a tyrant,a zombie, a nemesis or a raptor?" and everyone thought about that for a while...

******* Meanwhile, somewhere in Umbrella's HQ...."

Louise was still crying. She wanted to stop, but she couldn't. Now her wings were hiding in her collumn, waiting to be 'called'. Carlos' words were still echoing in her mind. She was a monster... She had no place in the world... Where did she belong? She was alone again... but then, she heard footsteps and she looked up to see an asian woman.

"Who are you?" she asked

"What does it matter?" the woman said

"Much..."

"Ada Wong... you?" Ada asked. Wesker gave her permission to sneak a little around the facility. That girl had strange resemblaces with Wesker... the shape of her eyes, the way she looked at her, only the hair was different, but it was of a light brown, almost blonde... she looked TOO much like Wesker, just the body was different, because she was a girl, the hair, that was light brown and the shape of her face was more friendly than Wesker's... But the rest was just like him... Wesker couln't have... could he?  

"Louise... Louise Anderson." She heard the woman's name before, but where?

"Why are you here?"

"Someone I thought of a friend just called me monster"

"Can I ask why?"

"What does it matter? 

"Much... I believe that a friend will not call that to someone without a reason..."

Louise replied by putting her wings out of her back. The woman looked surprised

"Oh, God... What did that to you?"

"Nemesis."

"There's no cure for you?"

"I belive not... I alredy mutated..." and then, she heard footsteps. They were footsteps of something BIG. And then the Nemesis appeared

"S.T.A.R.S."  it growled

"Oh, _fuck_..." Louise said, preparing to fight

The beast threw a tentacle at her, but she dodged, flying in the air. She kicked Nemesis in the face, sending the monster flying. Ada was pertyfied. How can a girl with just one kick send a HUGE monster flying?

The Nemesis was furious, ans it attacked Louise with all he had, but she _just_ dodged and when the monster stopped, she punched him in the face and gave him a hard kick in the chest, and the monster hit the wall. She examined it. Uncounscious again. But she had to make sure it died this time.

"Do you have a knife?" she asked to Ada

"Yes..." She said, giving her the knife and Louise grabbed it. She 'opened' the Nemesis head. It had strong bones, but she broke the woth a punch, making the knife's perfuration easier and the brain appeared. 

"God, that's DISGUSTING!" Ada said

"Do you want that thing to follow us?"

"No..."

"So, if you think it's disgusting to look, what do you think I'm feeling?" Louise said as she pulled the brain out, seppearating it from the rest of the body. "If that thing comes back now, I'll call it a miracle..." she said and Ada smiled. She liked this girl for some reason... Louise was still at the same place, thinking where she heard the woman's name befor, and then, she remembered... Leon...

"May I ask you a question?" she said

"Throw it!" Ada said

"Did you go to Raccoon when it was full of monsteres?" she asked and Ada stood silent, finally replying

"Yes..."

"Ok, all I wanted to know..." that was it... that was the woman Leon met in Raccoon. Freaky the way all the people who had problems with Umbrella were in the same place, in the same day  at the same time...It's what she called a 'coincidence' but that word had no meaning to her now... For her, all of this was a thing that she NEVER believed, but now, it was making sense to her... It was FATE....She handed the knife to Ada. "Do you work for HCF?"

"Yes... I'm here with a partner." Ada replied

"Fine... I'll go to the main computer... I have some 'stealing' to do? Wanna come?" Louise asked politely

"I guess I'll have to get back to my partner... See you around..."

"If we both live, I'm sure you will!" Louise said as she walked away, leading to the main computer.

******* In the piano room *******

"Did Wesker scratched Louise?" Claire asked

"Yes... why do you ask?" Jill said, wondering if Claire didn't see the scratch Wesker gave Louise

"Maybe it's because of that she didn't mutate into a MOSNTER..." Claire said, saying the word 'monster' with a higher tone that the others "Wesker's virus didn't allow the other virus to do that... See, Wesker never lost the human form like Louise."

"Talking about that bastard... Jill I know you like the girl but she resembled Wesker so _much_ in some aspects..." Chris said

"_What?_" Jill said, not believing what she just listened

"You know... her eyes, her face... Well, more friendly than Wesker's but still very much like his..."

"It can't be, Chris..." Rebecca said "She's exactly the opposite of him."

"I'm NOT saying she was like him _inside_... But 'outside' she's just like him..."

"Chris is right..." Barry said "I believe no one of you saw Wesker's REAL eyes, because he was ALWAYS wearing shades. But I saw them... His eyes were just like Louise's. Blue, clear, cold..."

"Louise's eyes were not cold..." Jill said. Now that the others were saying that, Louise will look very much like Wesker if they out them side by side

"When she wanted, they were..." Leon said "Remember the way she looked at us when we said she..." but he stopped

"What did you say?" Rebecca asked

"We... said she got... a crush... on.... Carlos..."Jill said

"And then she looked at us with cold, fierce eyes... I gave me creeps."

"She got a crush on me?" Carlos said, not beleiving what he heard before

"YES, SHE DID, YOU GODDAMN BASTARD!" Jill shouted

"She NEVER said it, but she got..." Leon muttered

"That's great..." Carlos said with sacrasm.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted, but we STILL have to go the the lab... The girl sould be there..." Billy said. Tough no one knew him besides Rebecca, they agreeded with him. He was right... And they went to the lab... where some people were waiting for them...

******* Umbrella's Main Computer room *******

Louise had just 'stole' the Umbrella data and deleted it from the main computer.... After all, bringing her computer with her wasn't a bad idea. She was watching the screens, now and at the entrance of the lab, she saw ALL of her partners in the Umbrella fight... And then she watched the screen where the entire lab was displayed. There was the woman, Ada,a young man with reddish hair, a little girl with blonde hair and her dear and BELOVED father Wesker. She thought fast. If they entered the lab, they will not survive... her dear father will kill them all, without mercy... She couldn't stand where she was wothout helping her... friends. And she ran to help the, before it was too late... To fight like she never did, to save the people she cared about... "It'll be my last tribute to them... for all they did for me..." she thought.

A/N: And there's chapter 11... hope you liked it... Please R/R. 


	12. That's Why

Resident Evil: Bring It Down 

**Written by: Pinguicha**

"It can happen to..  
Anyone of us, anyone you think of  
Anyone can fall  
Anyone can hurt someone they love  
Hearts will break  
'Cause I made a stupid mistake  
It can happen to..  
Anyone of us, say you will forgive me  
Anyone can fail  
Say you will believe me  
I can't take my heart will break  
'Cause I made a stupid mistake  
A stupid mistake"  
  
****

****

Stupid Mistakes by Gareth Gates  
  


Chapter 12: That's why... 

*******  Umbrella's HQ, Laboratory *******

Ada had just arrived to the lab, where Wesker and their 'hostages' were.

"Did you find anything, Wong?" Wesker asked

"Actually, yes.." she replied

"What?"

"A girl... named Louise Anderson..." she said and Wesker looked at her seriously

"What did you say?"

"I found a girl named Louise Anderson... I have to admit she was pretty much like you..." she said and Wesker became pensive "She isn't anything to you, is she?"

"I don't believe so... When I was at Umbrella, at the age of 20, they let me get out for a while and I met a woman... I grew close with her and thigs happened, she became pregnant and we had a girl... We didn't put my name in the girl because of Umbrella. They couln't know I had a daughter. But they found out, of course. They didn't accept relationships with 'strangers' ans they warned me. I had to give up, for the woman and of my child's safety. They killed the woman some time ago, when they suspected my betrayal. I stood behind the line for a while, and then the mansion incident happened and I had to let Umbrella. If they killed my daughter, I don't know..." he explained

"Did you see the girl?" Ada asked

"Yes, I couln't kill her for some reason... I couln't punch her at first. I scratched her for some reason isntead of punching her..."

"What are you planning to do with them?" Ada asked, pointing to Steve and Sherry

"Just some blackmail..." and he grinned evily "To the yonger Redfield and to your beloved Kennedy..."

"Shut up!" she said, and then, they heard a sound of a door opening. And they arrived. All the S.T.A.R.S. mambers with their 'helpers'.

"Look who had just arrived..." said Wesker and he picked up Sherry and Steve "Looks like I have some friends of yours here..."

"Bastard!" Claire said

"Don't call me that, Redfield, or they'll suffer!" he said. Sherry had a scaried look in her face and Steve... well let's say that he was surprised to see that he's alive. Leon was looking in disbelief at Ada... she died in Raccon. What the hell was she doing here?

"Looking lost, Kennedy..." Wesker said "Some love strike isn't it?" and he looked at Ada, who had her head down, avoiding Leon's gaze. "Well, where were we? Oh, yes, where's the other member of your team... Louise Anderson, I believe. Some virus transformed her or she simply died?" and when he finished they heard a door falling on the ground.

"Let's say... A little of both!" Louise said, looking at Wesker

"Anderson..." Wesker said

"She'll be known by another name if her father hadn't leave her years ago!" she shouted  and looking at the others she said "Hey people! Missed me?"

"You can't be..." Wesker muttered "You can't be HER"

"Who?" Louise asked "The little girl you left EXACTLY eighteen soon-to-be neneteen years ago, isn't it? I'll be NINETEEN TOMORROW!"

"You... you were born in the same day as her..." Wesker said "In te same year..."  
  
"NO I WASN'T! I AM HER!" Louise yelled and everyone looked at her "And if it wasn't for your cowardly I'd be called Louise Wesker! If it wasn't for you I'd have a normal childhood, I'd have parents, I'd have FRIENDS!" she said in the middle of tears.

"I knew it!" Ada said. And Wesker was thinking. So that's why he didn't kill the girl. That's why he scratched her at first instead of punching her. He saw the wounds Nemesis made in her face and he didn't want her to loose her human shape. That's WHY he infected her with his virus... Then he dropped the hostages and fell to his knees.

"Claire! Leon!" Sherry yelled as she ran to them. Steve stood in the same place. How in the hell he could be ALIVE?

"You, redheaded!" Louise said "Move on! You're waiting for WHAT? Die again?" and he moved next to the others, but without speaking a word. "So, is that a shock for you?" Louise said

"You'll never understand why I left you..." Wesker said

"You're right... I'll never do..." she said "BECAUSE YOU FUCKING DESTROYED MY LIFE!" she yelled as she put a hand on her cheek, where the scratches were. They almost disappeared "You made me transform into a monster... WHY?" she cried

"I never transformed you into a monster...  I infected you with my virus becaude I didn't want you to loose your human shape!" Wesker said, looking at her and Louise fell to her knees, crying and then a silence took place. It was boke by a sound of glass breaking and a monster appeared. It had a strange shape.... a mixture of a hunter with a chimera (A/N: Not a beautifull view, trust me). Nasty wings were out from it's back. They were like bee's wings. The body of the thing was covered by scales. No one of the ever saw one thing like that before.... it was a _raptor_... And the thing groaned and with an extreme speed, it moved to Carlos and got him...

A/N: I'm done with chapter 12...  The chapter 13 will be post soon.

Please R/R

QUOTE:

"And when you know the truth, the truth will set you free..."

Saint John


	13. An angel or a monster?

Resident Evil: Bring It Down 

**Written by: Pinguicha**

"I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're grey and old  
'cos I've been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel that love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead

  
And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead"

Angels by Robbie Williams  
  


   
  
Chapter 13: An angel or a monster? 

*******  Umbrella's HQ, Laboratory *******

The raptor has just caught Carlos by the neck and everyone was trying to shoot  it. But the damn beast was so fast. Then, Louise got up and with her inhuman speed, she kicked the monster who released Carlos with pain and turned to Louise. Her wings were nowhere to see. She looked at the monster with a MAD face, showing hete in her eyes. The moster attacked her and she let her wings come out, hitting the beast, who groaned in pain. Dhe kicked it once more, throwing it into the nearest wall, where it laid, uncouncious. Carlos was on the ground, thinking. What in the worl made him call Louise a monster? She looked more like an angel... always helping them and saving his ass. 

"Louise..." Jill said

"Yes?"  
  


"Come back..." Jill said, tears almost coming

"I... can't...."

"Why?" asked Rebecca

"Because... I'm... a monster and because I'm... his daughter...." and she turned her face down.

"It doesn't matter" Jill said

"We like you because of what you are inside..." Rebecca said

"Yes, it doesn't matter if you are his daughter or if you are a monster..." Leon said "You're our _friend_..."  and when he said it, she looked at them. Her eyes were red due to her tears. Jill approached her and hugged her

"Come back to us..." she said and Louise returned the hug, crying loud

"Go with them..." Wesker said and Louise stopped crying and turned her face to him and after a few seconds staring at him she turned to Jill and said her

"Go to the exit, I'll catch you later..."

"The exits are closed!" Ada said

"I'll set the self destruct sistem, don't worry, just GO!" Louise shouted

"But..." Barry said

"No buts!" Louise yelled "And take Carlos, I believe he need some help..."

"NO!" Carlos shouted "After the thing you'll do now, you'll need someone to carry you..."

"You'll GO WITH THE OTHERS, OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Louise shouted "Ada, the same goes to you..."

"But I..." Ada started

"JUST GO!" Louise shouted and Ada nodded

"And if we find the huge beast?" Chris asked

"I don't believe you'll do." Louise said

"Why?" Billy asked

"Trust me, you'll not like to know..." Ada said

"Why will we trust you?" Leon asked and Ada looked at him

"She... opened the head of the beast and took the brain out..." Ada said

"Ok... that's disgusting." Claire said "You REALLY DID THAT?" she asked Louise and she nodded a "yes"

"Oh, GOD..." Claire said

"Will you go?" Louise asked and the others nodded makind their ways to the door, leaving Louise and Wesker alone.

"Why did you trust them?" Wesker asked

"Why did mom trust you?"

"We had our reasons..."

"Why did you left us?"  
  
"For your security..."

"LIAR!" Louise yelled and ran to Wesker, giving him a kick in the stomach.

"I knew you'd do this..." he said dodging her karate chops

"YOU DESTROYED MY LIFE!" she said, hitting him in the stomach and in the face "Look what I am now!" and she let her wings come out of her back "I'm a mutant!"

"You're like me... you're my daughter! You can't deny that!"

"Hell I can't!" she replied "Fathers are the one who rises us! Why I din't have one when I was a kid? TELL ME WHY!"

"Because Umbrella said me they'd kill both of you if I didn't go!" ha said and she stopped

"So why they killed mom?"

"Because they suspected my betrayal. I satyed with them for a while, and then, the mansion incident happened and I MUST left Umbrella! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! I didn't know that my own daughter was the person who broke our security!" he stopped "I only wanted the best for you..." and he hugged her. She didn't move.

"Why did you betray Jill and the others?"  
  
"I had to. It was them or it was me... But they ruined my plans!" he said. And they stood silent, staring at each other

"You didn't want to leave us? Or betray the S.T.A.R.S. members?" the raptor was beggining to get up slowly... the damn thing was smart.

"No..." and then the raptor got up and went straight to Louise, but Wesker saw it and pushed her way, taking her place and with the claws, the raptor pierced his stomach, hitting the wall with Wesker in his claw. When Louise saw her father in the wall, with the raptor's claw in the stomach, she fastly kicked the raptor, took her gun and fired at him, aiming at the head. The monster was dead, but with no much more time left was Wesker. She kneeled and grabbed her father's body.

"Why did you do that?" she said

"I... must have protected you all these years... forgive me, my daughter..." he said and he let out a tear

"No, Wesker.... you did what was the best for me... you didn't know I was your daughter..." and he began caressing her cheek. 

"You became just like your mother... You have her smile, the shape of her face...You remembered me the happy times of my life when I saw you... You're not a monster like me... you're an... angel." he said and he shed another tear "Please, call me the only thing I should've been and I didn't..." he said and Louise now what he meant. But she couldn't... he took her life away, but he... saved her like a fathet would do... "Please...." he said once again

"Don't go... I don't want you to go..." she said as tears came to her face again "Please... dad..." and as she said that, he smiled, his face was wet due to his tears. And then, he closed his eyes... forever.  

"Dad...dad... No..." and she cried, whille she cradled her dad's body in  her arms, singing the Berceuse song, like she did in the piano room... and after a few minutes, she stood up. She still must had to go to the main computer room, to set the self destruct system. She must end this... and she went to the main computer room, without knowing that her last battle was very close...

A/N: And there is chapter 13... Looks like Wesker didn't want to do many things, uh? I'ts a little dramtic, I know, but it was the best way I found to kill Wesker...

 Please R/R:

Quotes:

"There are bad things who come for the good..."

Someone told me when a member of my hockey team broke an arm and the head in a match...

"But destiny is in the corners and always puts itself in our way"

Andrew Marvell 


	14. What Must Be Done

Resident Evil: Bring It Down 

**Written by: Pinguicha**

"_I see love, I can see passion_
    
    _I feel danger, I feel obsession_
    
    _Don't play games with the ones who love you_
    
    _Cause I hear a voice who says:_
    
    _I love you ... I'll kill you ..._
    
    _Loneliness, I feel loneliness in my room ..._
    
    _Look into the mirror of your soul_
    
    _Love and hate are one in all_
    
    _Sacrifice turns to revenge and believe me_
    
    _You'll see the face who'll say:_
    
    _I love you ... I'll kill you ..._
    
    _But I'll love you forever_

Loneliness, I feel loneliness in my room ..."

****

**_I love you... I'll kill you by Enigma_**

**Chapter 14: What must be done**

******* In the Main Computer's Room *******

"So let's do this..." Louise said as she was looking for a way to set the self destruct system "Here you are..." she said and in the computer appeared "SET THE SELF DESTRUCT SYSTEM? Y/N" and she types an Y and in the screen she could read "30 MINUTES UNTIL DETONATION" and the time began to count down. She looked at the screens where the lab images were and she saw her father one last time, with a pool of blood around him  
  


"Bye, dad..." she said to the screen, but then, she saw a blonde woman kneeling next to her father and muttering some words. She saw the woman before... and she remembered where... "Ashford..." she said. She remembered when she read reports about the T-Veronica virus and the creator, Alexia Ashford. But she_ died _didn't she? Well, for what she was seeing, she didn't. But the time was running out and she ran to the next exit, but seeing a map of the facility, she discovered it was too far. All in the lower floor... she was in the highest. But she had windows... and a pair of wings, too.

******* Meanwhile, near the front door of Umbrella's HQ *******

"Why is it taking her so long?" Rebecca said

"Unfinished business, maybe..." Barry said

"Poor girl... beeing Wesker's daughter is nothing but a curse." Chris said

"You don't know why he left her. " Ada said

"And you do?" Chris said

"More than you..." she said "Wesker told me some things..."

"Excuse me, but HOW IN THE HELL I'M STILL ALIVE?" Steve asked, a little loud

"The T-Veronica virus revived you." Ada said "It's all I know..." and then a silence formed between them, broke by the sound of a woman saying "The self distruct system has been activated. All locks released. Please evaccuate the facility, 20 minutes to detonation. The self distruct system..." and she continued saying the same words, only changing the minutes

"Let's go!" Barry said, leading to the door and then running to the car, thinking how all of those people will fit in the car... Luckily he had eight seats (A/N: familiar vehicles can be handy...)

"We have to wait for Louise!" Carlos said

"She can run faster than us in that car!" Jill shouted, and she got in the car... one place left. 'Better let it for Carlos' she thought and then she sat on Chris' lap and Carlos sat in the seat, next to them. Barry was in the front, with Leon, Claire and Sherry, who was sitting in Claire's lap. In the middle were Chris, with Jill in his lap, Billy, with Rebecca in his lap and Carlos. Behind them, there were Ada and Steve. Barry drove offf, with a crazy speed and they saw a window beeing broken and a person falling, but she stopped in the middle of the building, by opening the wings, flying. It was Louise.

"looks like the girl is smart..." Billy said and Rebecca gave him a slight punch in the arm

"Look, there's someone coming, too..." Carlos noticed

"Is it Wesker?" Chris asked

"I can't see from here..." Now they were in a safe distance from the facility and the car stopped. It was placed in a field, a little far from Paris (A/N: uh... in case of a biohazard, it'd better for Umbrella be far from the city... don't you think?) "Louise is flying very fast..." he said. Louise was almost caught them, with her flying. The other person was walking calmly, to their direction. They got out from the car. Louise stopped her flying and landed, walking in their direction with a worried face...

"What's it now?" Rebecca asked

"Bad news for thr Redfields..." she said, putting her wings back to her back, and Chris and Claire turned to her "The goddamn Ashford bitch is back!" 

"WHAT!?" Chris said "She died in the explosion of the island!"

"I believe you..." Louise said "But somehow she survived to the exploseion!"  
  
"Louise..." Jill started "Where's Wesker?" she asked and Louise's face began turning sad

"He's dead..." she said

"How?" Ada asked. Her super-powerfull partner woulndn't die like that

"The goddamn raptor killed him." Louise said in the verge of tears "The goddamn monster wanted to kill me, but he took my place an..and... the beast pierced his stomach and they both hit the wall...." she cried "I had to see my parents die in front of me... He told me he didn't want to leave my mom and me, he didn't want to betray you.... but he had to. My FATHER DIED IN MY ARMS, FOR GOD'S SAKE!" she fell to her knees and Jill noticed that her hands had blood marks, like her jeans and her t-shirt "WHY?" she cried again

"C'mon, Louise..." Rebecca said as she helped Louise to her feet "It wasn't your fault..."

"No, Becky... You'd never understand..." Louise said "First I saw my mother killed by Umbrella... After that I had to see my goddamn father dying to save me..."

"So that bastard was your father...." a female voice said "Strange, indeed." And everyone looked at the woman. Alexia caught them.

"SHUT UP, YOU BITCH!" Louise said

"Watch your mouth, girl..." Alexia said "Look who we have here... Redfield, you look surprised... thought that the linear launcher killed me? Not powerfull enough."

"You bitch..." Chris said

"I'll kill you later, Redfield... you and all of your friends..." she continued "Look, who's here, too... Mr. Burnside, weren't you dead, too?"  
  
"I would be dead if it wasn't for your virus..." Steve said

"You shoul be gratefull..." Alexia said "There are many people who'll want to return back to life like you did... But I don't have time to waste... I'm gonna kill all of you, ants..." and she began to transform into her T-Veronica virus form "I'll start for you, Redfield..." she said and Chris looked at Jill, who had a worried look, but then, Louise spoke

"I'll not let you do that... BITCH!" 

"What?" Alexia said "Ok... I'll start with you, then,,, your parents didn't seem to teach you to moderate your tongue...." and she threw fire at her and she dodged,  showing her wings again "What the fuck..." Alexia said and Louise tackled her on the ground, saying "Watch you mouth..."

"How in the hell..." Alexia said

"Surprised, no?" Louise asked

"A little, but I'll enjoy to kill you..." and she threw more fire at her, that she dodged again. Then Alexia gave her a punch, that made her face turn to the side. She used that moment to run with inhuman speed and she gave Alexia a few karate chops that made Alexia fell into the ground. She walked up to her, grabbed her neck and pulled her magnum.

"Who's going to die now, you bitch?" and she pulled the trigger Alexia wasn't uncounsciuous, yet

"I'll live again..." she said with an evil voice and Louise pulled the trigger again and again. The mutated woman was now uncounsciuos. 

"I'll fix that..." she said "Ada... Your knife, please..." she said and Ada gave her the knife. She opened Alexia's head and pulled the brain out, to everyone's disgust and she shot it a few times. NOW the bitch will not come back... and she looked at the facility. It hadn't blow up yet and she let out a tear. In the same moment the tear touched the ground, the facility blew up, with all it had inside and she turned to the others. Tht was what must be done. Umbrella blew up, and Alexia was dead. Jill had her hand on Chris' and they were both staring at her. Claire and Leon were holding Sherry protectively and the three of them were having alternative looks between her and the facility. Billy and Rebecca were looking where the facility was before. Ada, Steve, Barry and Carlos were just staring at her. Nd the sun rose, again. It was a new day...

"I guess it's time to say goodbye..." Louise said

A/N: Here's chapter 14... Louise will say goodbye to the others or she'll stay with them? Please R/R

Quotes:  
  
"Becuse the empire doesn't exist anymore, the wolf and the lion will die..."

       William Blake

"First keep the peace within yourself, then you can also bring peace to others."

       Thomas a Kempis

 "Don't waste fresh tears over old griefs..."

       Europides

"You can't separate peace from freedom because no one can be at peace unless he has his freedom."

       Malcom X

"Assert your right to make a few mistakes. If people can't accept your imperfections, that's their fault."

       Dr. David M. Burns

"There exist only three beings worthy of respect: the priest, the soldier, the poet. To know, to kill, to create."

       Charles Budelaire

"Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power."

       Abraham Lincoln

"To know the pains of power, we must go to those who have it; to know its pleasures, we must go to those who are seeking it."

       Charles Celeb Colton

"Common sense is the collection of prejudices acquired by age eighteen."

       Albert Einstein

"Life is pleasant. Death is peaceful. It's the transition that's troublesome."

       Isaac Asimov


	15. Goodbye?

Resident Evil: Bring It Down 

**Written by: Pinguicha**

"_I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
Even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back  
  
It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you"_

_I'm With You by Linkin Park_**__**

**Chapter 15: Goodbye?**

The sun was born again... it was a new day, the begginig of their new lifes without Umbrella. But then, Louise said

"I guess it's time to say goodbye..." Rebcca looked at her. It was exactly what she told Billy after the train incident.

"You... don't mean it..." Barry said

"Unfortunately, Barry, I mean it..." she said "I'm a mutant, I can't be hanging with you around like a normal person..."

"What are you saying?" Jill said "Of course you can..." and Louise turned to her and gave her the computer

"Here is All the information we needed to prove Umbrella's guilty" she said "Take care, Jill."

"No... You can't leave us... you're my lil' sis..." Jill said, but it didn't stop Louise

"If you don't treat her good, Redfield..."

"Chris.." he said

"Ok, CHRIS..." she continued "I'll find you and I'll kick your sorry ass. I don't want to happen her what happened to my mom..." 

"You didn't need to ask..." he said and she hugged Jill, saying "Stay safe, big sis..." and Jill cried. She released Jill and turned to Rebecca

"Bye, Becky..."she said and she hugged her

"You... can't leave..." she said

"I have to..."

"Oh, I forgot..." she said and extended her the medallion she found in the room, almost a day before, but Louise closed her hand and said

"Keep it, Becky... Jill's my big sis... and you're my younger one... not much, but still younger! If that guy does something bad to you..." she said, pointing to Billy "I'll be back..."

"I'll ask him to be bad to me..."

"Don't be stupid Becky...." and she whispered into her ear "Tell him, ok?" and Rebecca nodded. Louise turned to Leon

"Bye, Leo..."

"Oh, c'mon girl, don't call me that..." he said. He HATED that name "Why are you leaving?"

"Leon... I have too... I believe I don't have to tell you and Jill what I said Becky... looks like both of you already had courage to say how you feel towards the Redfields..."

"JILL DID?" Leon asked, surprisingly

"Why in the hell did you think I turned back in the piano room? I caught those two kissing...." she said pointing to Chris and Jill, who blushed "I didn't catch you, but for the look in your faces, I believe both of you already confessed your love for each other..." and she turned to Claire "Kick him when he needs to..." she said and Claire giggled. She didn't know the girl very well, but she had a strange sympathy towards her. She winked at Claire and turned to Ada

"Bye to you too, Ada..."

"I was starting to like you, girl..." Ada said

"Me too, that's why I want you to move on..." she said "Leon has Claire, so I want you to be happy, too" and she hugged Ada "Take care..." and Ada nodded. THEN, she turned to Carlos

"So..." she said

"So..." he continued "You're leaving, uh, big deal..."

"Don't say that... You'll not have anyone to carry or pick toasts now..."

"I'll prefer if you stay and I'll have to bring you toasts and carry you..." he said. They had a respected distance between them. Then Carlos shed a tear and Louise closed the distance and putted a hand on his cheek, wiping the tear 

"Don't cry... you're making this harder..." she said and put a hand in his chin, lifting it, obligated him to look into her violet eyes "Promise me you'll be all right..." she asked him

"I can't..."

"Don't say that... she said and then, she grabbed one of his hands, squeezed it and kissed him in the cheek

"Louise..." he said "Happy birthday...." and she faced him, with tears in her eyes and turned to say her goodbye to Barry

"You finally can get to see your family again, Barry." She said. But Barry just replied by putting the radio on, and a song began to play. It was Gravity of Love, by Enigma. God, dhe loved that song...

"No, Barry I can't stay..."

"You have to..." he replied and the woman began to sing...

"Turn around, and smell what you don't see...

_Close your eyes, it's so clear_

_Here's the mirror, behind there is a screen_

_On both ways, you can't get in..._

_Don't think twice befor you listen to your heart,_

_Follow the trace for a new start..."_

"See what I mean, Louise?" Barry said. But then Louiise began to sing with the woman

"What you need, and everything you'll feel 

_It's just a question of the deal..._

_In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove, _

_The experience of survival is the key_

_To the gravity of love"_

"See what I mean... I'm the lonely dove here..." Louise said

_"The path of excess leads to the tower of wisdom..."_ the song continued_"Try to think about it..._

That's the chance to live your life and dicover what it is... What's Gravity of Love..." 

Think before you leave us, Louise..." Rebecca said "That's the chance to live your life..." but Louise just sang

"Look around just people, can you hear they voice,

Find the onw who'll guide you

To the limits of your choice,

And if you look in the eye of storm, just think of the lonely dove

The experience of survival is the key...

To the Gravity of Love..." and she ended... even her favourite song was telling her not to leave. Her heart was telling her not to leave. But her mind was telling her the opposite. She needed to go. She had to go. She didn't belong with them... did she? She looked at the others. She liked them and they were asking her to stay. But because she liked them she didn't want them to have an infected around them, with her problems. She looked at Jill's eyes, then at Rebecca's, at Leon's, at Barry's, at Ada's and finally at Carlos'. They were all wearing expressions of "Don't go!". She shed a tear and opened her wings and turned aroud. But then, Carlos spoke.

"Will we ever see you again?"

"Maybe..." she said, sheding a tear. And as quicky as she could, she jumped and flew away... They'll be happy without her. It was the way it had to be. It was the way she thought all will end... but she was wrong..

"What shall we do, now?" Chris asked

"Louise stole the information... we can prove Umbrella is guilty." Jill said

"I still can't believe she left..." Rebecca said

"Neither do I..." Leon said

"Let's go... We have to take down Umbrella forever!" Chris said

"Yes and after that, we can live our lifes in peace..." Claire said

"But I still believe we'll find her... one day." Jill said. And she looked at Carlos. He was still staring at the same direction Louise went "C'mon, Carlos, let's go!" she said, but Carlos didn't move, instead, he muttered 

"Goodbye, Louise" and went to the cer, where the others were.

**A/N: So there's the last chapter... The epilogue will be up soon... Hope you liked it...**

**Please R/R.**

Quotes:

"We shall find peace. We shall hear the angels, we shall see the sky sparkling with diamonds."

Anton Chekhov

"It's choice - not chance - that determines your destiny."

Jean Nidetch

"Keep your fears to yourself, but share your courage with others."

Robert Louise Stevenson


	16. Epilogue and a New Beggining

**Resident Evil: Bring it Down**

**Written bt: Pinguicha**

**Epilogue**

******* New York, six months later *******

The TV was all in the place where the judgment was done. Umbrella was guilty of many crimes with B.O.W. and the ex-S.T.A.R.S. members proved it. They were all witing for them to come out. Chris Redfield was the first one and all the journalists came over him, with questions.

"How did you know about this incident?" asked one

"Was it hard to put Umbrella down?" asked another

"Did you had help of anyone?" asked a third one and to that question Chris simply answered

"We did have help of a girl. Louise, if you are seeing us, we want to thank you and we want you to come back, too. Jill's felling sad without you, as Rebecca, Leon, Barry, Carlos and even Ada. Please come back..." and he turned back to the reporters, leaving them stunned. Then The other came out, and they didn't asnwer to any questions. They got in their respective vans. Then, Jill said to Chris

"It's finally over..."

"Yeah..." he replied

"Why did you said that to the reporters?"

"Hey, you all want her to come back, don't you?" he said. Trying is not harder, y'know"

"Chris..." Jill said "They'll build a new Raccoon city..."

"You think we can move there?" 

"Yes."

"Ok, Jill, but only with one condition..."

"Which?" she asked and he pulled a box

"Will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box, leaving Jill speachless 

"Oh, Chris... yes..." she said and kissed him passionately and they went home...

******* Somewhere in the United States ******

"We did have help of a girl. Louise, if you are seeing us, we want to thank you and we want you to come back, too. Jill's felling sad without you, as Rebecca, Leon, Barry, Carlos and even Ada. Please come back..." the man in the TV said. A woman was staring at the TV. She was a new F.B.I. agent. No one in the work knew about her big secret, well, exept the 'big bosses' as she said. They had to know because her blood samples weren't usual. She was dressed in black and wearind shades to cover her eyes. Then a man came talk to her.

"Hey, Wesker..." he said

"Hey, Thompson..." she greeted

"You're seeing the Umbrella news... Looks like they put Umbrella down..." he said "I still don't believe Umbrella created Bio Organic Weapons..."

"Surprises came from everywhere..." she said 

"Do you know anything about it?" he asked and she became silent "They'll buy a new Raccoon city, you know..."

"I heard about it..." she said and became silent again. She had a strange feeling she'll find her older friends again... because of Umbrella...

**THE END (?)**

**A/N: So there's the end of my first fic... I'll write a sequel for it, called "It's Fate" where all the things will have an END. Hope you liked it... ****Please R/R.**

**A/N2: You didn't forget about the Umbrella scientists, did you?**

**A/N3: THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!**

Quotes:

"She stood there like she was playing- her life went away with the intention to come back...but no so early...

Emily Dickinson

"Things do not change; we change."

Henry David Thoreau


End file.
